Friends Forever
by ej4419
Summary: Book 1 of 4 in the 'Perfect World' series. A story of love, friendship, heartbreak, and much, much more. Part comedy, action, drama, and suspense. You may be surprised about what happens next...so please read and give us a review! Thanks & Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Past And Present Collide

**Book 1 – Friends Forever**

**Chapter 1 – Past And Present Collide**

Dr. Drakken is concocting a devilish scheme with his friend and partner in crime, Shego. They are in the living room of his home discussing their options. His home is on three acres of farmland on the outskirts of Middleton U.S.A. It is a dilapidated two-story house in need of a woman's touch. Well, a woman other than Shego. Drakken is pacing back and forth in his blue lab coat and black boots. He has black hair, blue eyes, and blue skin, 6'0" and 180 lbs. (Blue skin, you're wondering? He did one too many experiments with gene therapy and gene manipulation.) Shego is sitting in Drakken's reclining chair with her feet up filing her gloves. Shego is in her green and black jump suit and black shoes. She has black hair, green eyes, and green skin, is 5'6" and 120 lbs. She was the only other willing participant in Drakken's experimentations. Two other people, Drakken's thugs, are sitting on the couch in the right-hand corner of the room. They're dressed in black and awaiting what is surely inevitable.

Shego begins with a simple question. "So what do you wanna do Doc?"

"I don't know Shego." Drakken looks around, as if expecting a sudden stroke of genius to come to an otherwise moronic mind. "Let's ask my thugs. Thugs, what say you?"

These are not Drakken's ordinary henchmen. The original henchmen are on a 'family' vacation for a month in Florida. These new thugs remain silent and motionless as they stay seated on the couch. They continue to stare, as though looking into the present and past at the same time.

"Doc, you're the 'evil genius' here. You're supposed to have a plan." Shego smiles and laughs as she makes quote marks in the air with her fingers at the words 'evil genius'.

"Mock me if you must Shego. Your simple mind can't possibly fathom what the intricacies of my diabolical scheme might entail."

"Whatever Dr. D." Shego says with a wide grin, all the time aware of Drakken's attempt to sound smarter than he really is.

Drakken walks around for a bit more before stopping in his tracks. "I've got it Shego."

Shego smiles and whispers to the thugs, 'This ought to be good.' She also adds, 'I hope he doesn't actually think this will work.'

Drakken is unaware of these comments and continues. "Let's steal some priceless paintings."

"What? Is that all? If so, I think you can do this by yourself." Shego sounds a bit unsatisfied with Drakken's simple plan.

"Shego, Shego, Shego. Ye of little faith. That's not all. Let me finish. We steal some paintings, and have someone forge exact copies. We shall then sell the fake paintings, and claim them to be the real ones. After that, we'll return the real paintings back for the reward money."

"Well, I'll be damned Dr. D. That's not half bad." The look of utter disbelief on Shego's face at the brilliance of Drakken's plan is priceless, if not only to Drakken himself.

"If this works Shego, we'll both be damned." Drakken says with a smile of his own.

"I do have a question though Dr. D. Who will you get to forge the paintings?" Shego brings up a very important point to Drakken's whole plan and a possible oversight on his part.

"You just leave that to me Shego." Drakken is now hitting the 'cocky' phase he goes through with very evil plan of his.

Drakken begins to describe his plan to everyone. "First, we'll steal the Mona Lisa from the Louvre. The fake of that one painting alone will get us billions of dollars when we sell it to the highest bidder. With that money, we'll then buy a small country, probably somewhere in Africa or Europe, and make our own army. We can thusly take over a few other small countries and build up an empire and that will be when we shall take over the world. This sounds as if it'll take a few years but we can do this in a matter of months. Why, with your muscle and my brains, no one will stop us now…not even Kim Possible."

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are at Kim's house working on crime fighting techniques. Actually, Kim is working on the crime fighting techniques while Ron and his pet naked mole rat Rufus are having a food fight with corn chips. Kim Possible has red hair, green eyes, is 5'4" and 115 lbs with a slightly tan white skin. Ron Stoppable has blonde hair, brown eyes, is 5'8" and 160 lbs with pale white skin. Rufus is a naked mole rat about 8 inches tall, and 8 lbs with pink skin.

"Ron, you need to study. This can be beneficial for the both of us. It can make our missions even more successful and it'll help you get the credit that we both know you deserve." Kim hopes that Ron will take this seriously.

"No problem-o, KP. This is the Ron-man we're talking about. I'm all about being serious." Ron starts throwing corn chips up into the air and catches them in his mouth.

Kim pleads with Ron. She doesn't want to see her partner and best friend hurt anymore than he wants to see her hurt. "Ron, this guide can help save both of our lives in combat. I think you need to take this more seriously. I don't wanna see you get hurt badly on any future missions."

Ron winces as he thinks about the last mission they were on. Ron ended up with a broken wrist. He sees Kim's point. "Ok. Kim, ok. I'll start looking it over now. Man." Ron opens up his combat guide and starts looking over the entire thing trying to find any tips that he can use immediately.

After two hours of looking over their books, which is a record for Ron to read anything besides a comic book, Ron stops and says, "I wonder what the guys are up to."

This gets Kim to stop looking over her book herself. "I don't know. I know Josh and Donald are probably practicing for the band. Eddie and Jason might be too. They have been wrapped up in that lately. Well, that and traveling all over the world this summer. I haven't heard from them lately and that worries me. Have you heard from them lately Ron?"

"No Kim. I haven't heard from either one of them since they sent us a postcard from Germany two weeks ago." Ron rolls over on his back as he's lying on Kim's bed and looks at the ceiling. He thinks about what his friends could be up to at this moment.

"I wonder what they did in Germany, Ron. All they mentioned was that there were more sweets and food than they ever thought they'd see in one place." Kim starts thinking about what Germany must be like since it's one of the few places her 'job' hasn't taken her.

"Yeah. The first time Rufus and I read that, we got so jealous!" Ron shakes his fist in the air jokingly.

"Yeah." Rufus adds, rubbing his stomach.

Suddenly, Kim's Kimmunicator goes off. Wade is at the other end. "Kim, we have trouble."

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asks, using one of her catch phrases.

Wade Load is the unseen fourth member of the Team Possible team. He is a twelve-year old child genius who stands 4'6" and 105 lbs with black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. "I've spotted Drakken's plane on radar. He's headed for the Louvre in France. He's up to no good undoubtedly." This is nothing new for Kim and Ron to hear. At least Drakken's consistent.

"Do you have a ride for us Wade?" Kim asks, already knowing the answer.

"Of course Kim." Wade says with a smile. "I am a child genius for a reason you know."

Kim and Ron get ready for their mission, which will be one they won't soon forget.

Dr. Drakken and Shego arrive at the Louvre around eight that night to try to steal world-famous paintings to set Drakken's evil scheme into motion. All of a sudden, none other than Team Possible rush in to save the day as they usually do. Kim is in her black mid-drift sweater and cargo pants, as is Ron. That is their standard mission uniform after all. Kim slowly looks around to see that they are in the middle of the museum, surrounded by paintings, guard rails, and benches. As they look around from the center of the room they see Drakken, in his blue lab coat, and Shego, in her normal green and black jump suit.

"Look Shego, it's Kim Possible and the buffoon….what's his face." Drakken says, knowing this upsets Ron.

"That's Ron Stoppable, you asshole! RON STOPPABLE! IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING HARD TO REMEMBER!" Ron yells angrily. Drakken smiles as his 'forgetfulness' of Ron's name has its desired effect.

"Drakken, I think I know your scheme. If I'm correct then I'm impressed by how far you've come in this business. This is by far your best scheme yet. You're going to steal the paintings, forge them, and then sell them back at a very heavily increased price. It just has to be Shego's idea. Whoever's idea it was, it's going to end up like all of your other schemes, with you and Shego in jail." Kim's confidence doesn't go unnoticed by Drakken or Shego.

"Oh, god damn it! You think you're all that Kim Possible, but you're not!" Drakken can't believe Kim figured out his plan. But he knows there is one thing she doesn't know and his smugness returns. "Oh, is that so Ms. Possible, because I just don't foresee that happening. I've got a couple of friends that I think you'd be most interested in meeting." With that comment by Drakken, Kim and Ron look at each other thinking, 'Now, what in the hell is he talking about?'

"Eddie, Jason…I'd like you to re-acquaint yourself with a couple of old friends of yours." Two large figures now lurk out of the shadows of two tall columns to stand beside Drakken and Shego. Kim and Ron's only reaction is to say, "Oh shit!" The bigger of the two figures is Eddie Probable, who has blonde hair and blue eyes, is 6'4" and weighs 240 lbs and tan white skin. The other, Jason Sensible, has brown hair and hazel eyes, is 6'2" and weighs 220 lbs and tan white skin.

_**SIDE**__**-**__**NOTE**__** (FLASHBACK)**_

_Eddie and Jason have been Kim and Ron's two best friends since kindergarten. They were also the leaders of most of Middleton High's sports teams. All four of them have lived in the same neighborhood since kindergarten._

_Eddie was on the football team as the senior star running back and co-captain on the offensive side of the ball along with Brick Flagg who played quarterback. It should be mentioned that Brick is a year older than Eddie and the rest of the gang, but had to be held back a year for lack of credits to graduate on time. This past season Eddie led the conference in every major rushing statistic and helped lead Middleton to_ _the state title. He also made the All-State Team. He is being highly recruited by the most prestigious colleges in the nation. The other sports he played were baseball and basketball. He was the captain of the State Champion Middleton baseball team also and led the conference in hitting with a .400 batting average, 20 home runs, and 100 RBIs (Runs Batted In). He played anywhere the team needed him. Eddie also was the starting point guard for the basketball team who finished second in the state tournament this past school year._

_Jason was also on the football team as a senior co-captain as well, but on the defensive side of the ball. He played middle linebacker, along with Josh Mankey (or Monkey Boy as Ron and Eddie like to call him). Jason helped lead Middleton to the State Championship by leading the conference in sacks (12) and tackles (80) and making the All-State Team. He is also being recruited by the same colleges as Eddie is. They are a two-for-one deal. Jason was also on the soccer and wrestling teams. He was the captain of the soccer team and led them to the state title by leading the conference in assists with four a game, while also scoring two goals a game. He was also the best wrestler in Middleton and helped them get a second place finish in the state tournament._

_Eddie and Jason also made time for something that they can share with all of their friends. That something would be the love of music. Eddie and Jason had an idea for a band and got Kim, Ron, Rufus, Monique, Bonnie Rockwaller, and two other friends, Josh and Donald Doubtful involved in it. Thus their band "The Mimics" (whose crowning achievement up to this point was playing a rather impressive rendition of "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin at the Junior Spring Dance) was formed. Eddie is usually lead guitarist, Jason is usually lead singer, Josh plays the drums, and Donald plays bass guitar. Kim is a back-up singer along with Bonnie and Monique. Ron is kind of the manager and also plays some instruments but mainly acts as Disc Jockey (who goes under the nickname 'Mix Master Ron') with his naked mole rat Rufus (who goes under the nickname 'Rhythming Rufus')._

"Bet you guys didn't count on seeing us here, did you?" Jason smirks at Ron. "Hey Kim, what's up?" Eddie asks in a sarcastic voice to his 'friend'. Both Kim and Ron stare at their life long best friends in total shock. "What the hell are you guys doing here with Drakken and Shego?" Kim asks. "We're finally part of a team now, that's what…Ms. Goody-Two shoes." Eddie says coldly.

"Although I love the looks on their faces, I think it's time you proved your worth." Drakken is giddy with joy at how well his plan is working. Without hesitation, both Eddie and Jason spring into action. Eddie goes straight for Kim's legs with a sweeping leg kick, as Jason hurriedly rushes to get behind her. Kim easily dodges Eddie's kick with a back flip and just as she lands, Jason immediately tackles her to the ground.

"Thanks for the help Jason, but I think I can take care of Kim myself man." Eddie says in the heat of the moment with his pride somewhat damaged.

"Whatever man, just keep your head in the game." Jason mentions to Eddie as he points to his own head.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing with Drakken?" Kim stands up and rubs the back of her head and neck trying to recover from the whiplash she just received.

"Whatever it is Kim, it can't be good." Ron says frantically as he is trying to outrun Jason's huge girth.

"Maybe we're swift and agile enough for you now Kim!" Eddie yells as he delivers a couple of kicks that Kim blocks easily.

"What? Is that what this is all about? That was a long time ago guys." Kim says back to Eddie as he's trying to kick the shit out of her.

Jason stops, tries to catch his breath, and says, "Well of course that is what this boils down to! I mean, damn it Kim, you didn't even try to get us jobs with you and Ron. We're supposed to be best friends and be there for each other no matter what, but instead of that, you insult us! You told us how lousy we were instead of saying what good qualities we had. I mean, that's some real deep psychological shit! Am I wrong here Ron?"

Ron stops for a moment to listen and adds, "He does have a point KP….although I'm to blame as well." At this moment, Eddie runs away from Kim and throws a punch towards Ron, which he blocks to both he and Eddie's surprise.

"Thanks Ron. You're right. You are to blame also. However, not as much as Kim….because it is Team Possible after all." Eddie mentions to the both of them.

"Guys….Eddie, I never in a million years meant to hurt your feelings….you both know that that's totally not me. I'm truly sorry….so please don't let it come to this." Kim pleads to her friends, trying to get them to stop this senseless barrage of attacks.

"It's too late for apologies Kim. Where were they when we needed them…. when we needed you…..when I needed you? Now, we want you and Ron to regret ever becoming Team Possible!" Eddie yells, now madder than he has ever been before.

As Eddie and Kim are having their conversation, Kim is slowly overcoming the effects of the whiplash, although she is still feeling the effects of it. Eddie quickly gets her to the ground by tackling her. Even though Kim is agile, she didn't realize how fast and quick Eddie is himself. Jason, meanwhile, is about to pummel the living shit out of Ron. As Jason and Eddie are about to hit Ron and Kim, they get a glimpse of Ron and Kim's eyes. Kim pleads with Eddie. "Please don't do this…..not to me…..not to us. We can get back what we lost when I made a stupid comment all those years ago. Please….guys. Please Eddie…..for me, and for Ron." With that, Eddie and Jason suddenly don't know what to do. They were about to punch Kim and Ron but now they quickly begin to relive a lifetime of moments and friendship that could suddenly be destroyed forever…

Shego comes running as fast as she can and screams, "I've got the paintings. Let's get the hell out of here!" This is just the distraction Eddie and Jason need. They quickly get up and step back. Before Eddie throws a smoke bomb so they can make a clean getaway with Drakken and Shego, he looks Kim in the eyes and silently mouths the words 'I'm sorry' to her. Drakken looks at Eddie and Jason with disappointment in his eyes. Before Kim can catch up with the four of them, the room is suddenly filled with smoke.

After Eddie, Jason, Drakken, and Shego disappear, Kim and Ron start to digest what just took place. As they ride on a plane back to Middleton, they try to understand how Eddie and Jason went from their best friends to two criminals…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It all started that first Monday morning of preschool. Eddie was the first person to arrive at school that day. He had just moved to Middleton from Cincinnati with his parents earlier the week before, and was eager to make new friends. Kimberly Anne Possible was the second student to arrive. Eddie couldn't help but think 'She's the prettiest girl in the world' as she entered the room. Ron Stoppable and Jason Sensible soon arrived afterwards. By mere coincidence, the four of them were partnered up in a group that day. _

_"Hiya! My name is Eddie Probable. What are your guy's names?" Everyone could tell that Eddie was very eager to meet new people._

_"Hi Eddie, I'm Jason Sensible and I just moved here from Green Bay." Ron asked, "Is it really green up there?" Jason quickly answered, "No silly, it's not. It's very cold there. You're funny! I like you."_

_Ron continued, "Hey Eddro, I'm Ron Stoppable."_

_"Hey Ron, nice to meet you. And what's your name?" Eddie asked, looking at Kim._

_"Hi. My name is Kim." She looked at Eddie shyly and blushing at the same time, and whispered, 'I think you're cute,' before she giggled ever so softly._

_They all began to talk about themselves to each other. Before the end of the day Kim, Ron, Jason, and Eddie found out that Kim lives in the house to the left of Jason's. Ron lives across the street from Jason's and Eddie lives to the right of Ron's, and across from Kim's house. Jason said to everyone else, "I'm glad I've already made new friends and I hope we stay friends forever!"_

_"Us too!" yelled Kim, Ron, and Eddie at the same time. _

A couple of years later, two more students moved into Middleton. Their names were Josh and Donald Doubtful. They live two houses to the left of Ron's. At the same time, Jason started noticing this other girl at school, Monique. She lives five houses to the left of Kim's. Jason was actually the one who introduced her to Kim, Ron, and Eddie. Josh and Donald started to take a quick liking to Kim, Ron, Monique, Eddie, and Jason and the seven of them have been quite close since then.

_**Disclaimer**_

_**We do not own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters from the Disney cartoon show. We also don't own Led Zeppelin's "Stairway To Heaven". We do reserve the right to make the characters in this story, even Kim and Ron, the way we see fit to progress the story. Thank you and continue reading please!**_

_**- Eddro and Xeroid**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Painful Reality Check

**Book 1 – Friends Forever**

**Chapter 2 – A Painful Reality Check**

Back at Drakken's hideout, Drakken is leaning on the frame of the doorway to the living room, Shego is pacing back and forth, Jason is asleep in the brown recliner chair, and Eddie is thinking silently on the blue couch in the corner of the room.

Shego snaps out of nowhere, "What in the hell happened guys? You had Possible and Stoppable down for the count. Why didn't you idiots finish them off?"

"It won't happen again." Eddie answers.

"At least you and Sleeping Beauty over there were enough of a distraction for me to steal the Mona Lisa." Shego boasts. Jason scratches his nose and turns in the chair.

"You actually got it Shego?" Drakken asks excitedly.

"Was there any doubt that I would?" Shego says, brimming with confidence.

A few silent moments pass before Eddie goes to his room upstairs at the end of the hall and lies down in his bed. He starts to contemplate why he just attacked two of the most important people in his life. He begins to remember the best night of his life, the Senior Prom when he was Kim's date…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The night began nothing like it usually did for Eddie. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and wearing a tie. He picked up Kim at eight that evening. At the door, Eddie gave Kim her corsage and commented on how amazing she looked to which Kim just blushed. Kim's dad told Eddie to have her home by midnight. On the car ride to the dance, Eddie and Kim remained silent. They weren't sure if this was an actual 'date-date' or not. Upon arriving at the school, Kim got wide-eyed and began to talk to Eddie._

_"Thanks for bringing me Eddie. You so rock hardcore." Kim's smile could have lit up the room had it not been already lit._

_Eddie smiled himself. "Oh, I'm glad you wanted to come with me and I'm sorry you couldn't get Monkey Boy to go with you."_

_"No big Eddie. If I couldn't come with Josh, there's no one else I'd want to come with other than you." Kim and Eddie walked out on to the dance floor as they were conversing._

_Eddie was somewhat surprised that Kim thought so highly of him. "Really Kim?"_

_"Oh yeah Eddie. I care for you as much as I care for Ron and Jason." Kim flipped her long red hair back._

_"Thanks Kim. That means a lot to me. Could I ask you something?" Kim noted to herself that Eddie sounded nervous, which was unusual when the two of them hung out alone together._

_Kim was curious of what Eddie was going to ask so she tried to make him feel more comfortable. "Sure Eddie. You can ask me anything you want. Do you want to sit down?"_

_Eddie didn't know if he should ask his question, but chose to ask it anyway. "Why have you been ignoring Jason lately?"_

_Kim gave him an honest answer. "Because he's dating Bonnie. He knew Monique wanted to come to this dance with him and he decided to go out with Bonnie. He said he only wants to be friends and Monique wants more than that."_

_"Sounds like another situation I know about." Eddie glanced slightly skyward as he spoke._

_Kim looked puzzled. "Whatcha mean Eddie?"_

_Eddie was surprised Kim didn't put two and two together. "You really don't know?"_

_Kim answered honestly again. "No." That's the one thing Kim and Eddie could both count on, and that was that they could be completely and 100% honest with each other._

_"I'm going to let you in on something Kim, and that is that Ron is in love with you. Can't you see that?" Eddie put his arms on Kim's hips._

_"He knows that I only care for and love him as a great friend." That was how Kim had always viewed Ron._

_Eddie continued gently. "Maybe Jason only sees Monique like that too?"_

_Kim's sympathy for Monique had blinded her from the other side of the situation. "Yeah, I can see your point Eddie. I've not been the nicest person to him lately. I'll apologize to him the next time I see him. I just can't believe I didn't see it before. Thanks Eddie. You're simply an amazing listener."_

_"No big Kim. You're an amazing talker." Eddie said, winking at Kim. "Could I ask you something else?"_

_"Sure!" Kim was excited at what Eddie could want to ask now. She always enjoyed talking with him._

_"Why do you like Monkey Boy?" Eddie was always curious about Kim's fascination with the loser jock._

_Kim frowned slightly. "Why do you and Ron call Josh that?"_

_Eddie looked at Kim and jokingly said, "I asked you first."_

_"Well he's a major hottie and he's very nice to me. He's smart and talented. Now answer my question." Eddie was somewhat disappointed at Kim for not being able to see through Josh's charade. _

_"I see. Well, trust me when I say that you can do a hell of a lot better than that asshole. It's just Ron and I know things about him and his 'goons'." Eddie didn't know how Kim was going to take his answer._

_"Eddie! What did you just call Josh?" Kim was shocked to hear Eddie use such language._

_"An asshole." Eddie repeated what he had said without thinking twice._

_"I've never heard you say a cuss word or something bad about anyone else before." Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing Eddie say._

_"I've never met anyone as fake as Monkey Boy before. Trust me, you shouldn't date him. You can do better…..like Ron," Eddie said smiling._

_Kim looked away slightly. "I don't know Eddie."_

_Eddie gently lifted Kim's chin so that they looked into each other's eyes. "Have I ever lied to you before Kim?"_

_"Well, of course not. I'll think about what you've said. Now let's dance!" Kim put a scrunchie in her hair and twirled around in her blue dress. It didn't take Eddie long to figure out that negative talk about Josh wasn't easy for Kim to hear._

_Eddie couldn't help but notice Kim's dress because of her blue scrunchie. He thought to himself, 'This must be special because she never wears a scrunchie.'_

_After a few more minutes of dancing, Eddie turned to Kim and said, "This is for you," as he pointed to Jason, Donald, Josh, and Ron up on the stage. With Jason singing, Ron on electric guitar, Donald on bass guitar, and Josh on drums, they started to play "Cold Hard Bitch" by Jet. Eddie caught them after the first few words and said, "Hey now! C'mon guys. I thought that we decided that you'd only practice that song and not play it at this dance."_

_Jason, Josh, Donald, and Ron all looked down and said, "Sorry dude" at the same time. Jason added, "You never let us do anything fun!"_

_They began to play "Dance the Night Away" by Van Halen._

_Kim looked at Eddie, smiled widely, and said, "This is my favorite song! Oh my god! I can't believe you got them to play this just for me!"_

_Eddie smiled at seeing Kim so happy…..and with him of all people. "Wow Kim. I guess you're welcome. Geesh. Calm down sweetie."_

_They gathered closely as they listened intently to the words…._

**Have you seen her? So fine and pretty  
Fooled me with her style and ease  
And I feel her from across the room  
Yes, it's love in the third degree  
Ooh, baby baby  
Won't-cha turn your head my way?  
Ooh, baby baby  
Ah come on! Take a chance  
You're old enough to**

Dance (Dance) the night away  
Whoa-oh (Ah) Come on g-girl, dance the night away****

**A live wire, barely a beginner  
But just watch that lady go  
She's on fire, 'cause dancin' gets her higher than-uh  
Anything else she knows**

Ooh, baby baby  
Won't-cha turn your head my way?  
Ooh, baby baby  
Well don't skip romance 'cause  
You're old enough to

Dance (Dance) the night away  
Oh-oh-oh (Ah) Come on g-girl, dance the night away

Oh, oh-oh-oh oh yeah

(Guitar Solo)

Dance (oh) the night away. Hey, hey, yeah!  
Dance, dance, dance the night away  
Ah come on baby (Dance the night away) Hey, hey yeah!  
Dance, dance, dance the night away  
Uh, come on baby, baby (Dance the night away) Ooh, ooh, yeah  
Dance, dance, dance the night away. Ah, ha ow!

_After the song Kim and Eddie kissed. Kim said to Eddie as he held her close, "Thanks for the best night of my life."_

_Little did Kim know that the night was just beginning…_

'That night was the best night of my life.' Kim thinks to herself as she is sitting on her bed with Ron and Rufus next to her. Ron and Kim haven't even changed out of their mission uniforms yet. "What happened to Eddie and Jason?" Kim asks out loud.

"I don't know Kim." Ron is more confused than he usually is. "I'll tell you something though KP, they are tough when they're pissed."

"Yeah, yeah." Rufus adds. "Very tough."

"How could they do this?" Kim hopes to find answers.

Ron looks at Kim shockingly. "How could they do what? They only told you why they were doing it Kim! You're smart enough to know that KP."

"I mean why now Ron? I still don't fully understand why they picked right now to do this." Kim scratches her head in confusion.

"I think I can explain it KP. They think we betrayed them for not coming forward on their behalf when the GJ accepted us and not them. I guess they figure that now is as good a time as any. I can see their point but they did take it too far." Ron wonders to himself if he's truly right or not. He hopes that this is just a bad dream. A hope, that at that exact moment, Kim shares too.

"Yeah, too far." Rufus chimes in.

Kim gets lost, deep in thought for a moment before continuing. "Maybe there's something we can do for them Ron. Isn't that what friends do?"

Ron doesn't know where Kim is going with this but continues on anyway. "Well yeah Kim, but they did try to hurt us. Sure they are great guys deep down but they're working with Drakken and Shego now."

This is something Kim didn't need reminding of. Her sore neck and back are what make this oh so real for her. "Yeah, but maybe we can be there for them this time Ron. Maybe we can talk to them. As Eddie threw down that smoke bomb I looked into his eyes and I saw how hurt and confused he was. I can have Wade track them down or better yet I could call Eddie's cell phone."

Ron puts a hand on Kim's right shoulder and looks into her eyes. "Kim listen to me, I want the Eddie and Jason we know and care for back as much as you do. They are or were our best friends or whatever. I'm all for helping them find their way. Remember, they are evil now, so if the time comes to where we can't change their minds, we must be ready to fight them with everything we have Kim. I hope we can find them and help them out. They've always been there for us, 'and me especially' Ron says under his breath. Remember when Eddie gave you his coat when a car hit a puddle and it got your clothes soaking wet and another time when I forgot to do my science project and he let me have his and I got an A for it?"

"Yes I do remember Ron. Jason could be that nice too. I remember when Jason and Eddie showed us how to box. That's helped us a lot with our fighting." Kim and Ron both start to cheer up slightly.

"I'm still undefeated, by the way!" Ron winks at Kim and flexes his arms.

"We'll see about that Ron." Kim adds, smiling herself.

Back at the hideout, with Eddie in his room and Jason still asleep, Drakken asks Shego something that's been on his mind. "Shego, um, what would you say if I said I think of you as more than a friend and evil partner?"

Shego looks up, not expecting this kind of talk from Drakken. "I don't know Dr. D. Whatcha trying to say?"

Drakken clears his throat and continues. "I'm trying to say that I've always liked you in more than a friend way Sheila."

The sound of the name 'Sheila' sets Shego off into a rage of fury. "What the fuck did you just call me? It's Shego now god damn it! Your ass is mine now DREW!"

Without another moment's hesitation, Shego rushes for Drakken and continues to 'hunt' him down with him screaming, "AHHHH!" and "Shego I'm sorry!" She catches him and proceeds to break his nose and knocks out a couple of teeth. She leaves the house angry as hell, slamming every door behind her. Drakken continues to lie on the floor, writhing in pain and agony, until he gets up enough strength to pull himself over to the couch before he passes out.

As Shego and Drakken were having their little confrontation, Jason is asleep dreaming of his girlfriend, Bonnie Rockwaller…..

The first time Jason saw Bonnie was when she was crying at her locker in an empty hallway one day at school….

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What's wrong Bonnie?" Jason asked, truly concerned._

_Bonnie quickly wiped tears from her face and turned away from Jason. "Nothing Jason, don't worry about it."_

_Jason put a comforting hand gently on Bonnie's left shoulder. "C'mon Bonnie, let's go somewhere and talk about it."_

_Bonnie suddenly turned around and smacked Jason across the face. "Don't touch me!"_

"_I'm sorry Bonnie." Jason touches his face. He also realizes something is wrong with Bonnie._

_Bonnie gets defensive. "Why do you want to help me? You think you'll get laid or something?"_

_Jason took offense to this but still wanted to help Bonnie. "No, I don't think that. I want to help you because you seem like you need it. If you don't want my help then I'll go. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but you don't need to be a bitch to people ALL the time."_

_Jason started to walk away before Bonnie said to him, "Damn it, I'm sorry Jason. I know I'm being a big bitch today…...well more than usual that is and I'm sorry for that."_

_Jason took a couple of steps closer to Bonnie. "It's ok Bonnie. Now what's wrong?"_

_Bonnie spoke in a low voice so, that if someone walked into the hallway, only Jason could hear her. "It's my step-dad. He's such an asshole. He treats me like shit. He treats Connie and Lonnie like princesses but not me. He never has anything good to say to me or about me. He even has me doing bad things."_

_Jason was intrigued with the last sentence. "Like what?"_

_"Do I need to spell it out for you Jason? He has me sell my body for money, ok! He has me being a prostitute!" Bonnie began to cry profusely._

_Jason put his right arm around her, ever so slowly, and tried his best to console her. "I'm sorry to hear that Bonnie. I never would have known, honestly. Want me to talk some sense into your step-dad?" Jason had a hint of hatred in his voice._

_"Would you? I just wish he'd die sometimes!" Bonnie wiped a few more tears away as she spoke._

_Jason smiled so Bonnie could see that everything was going to be all right. "Of course I'll help you Bonnie. Can I ask you something first though?"_

_Bonnie cheered up a bit and said, "Yeah."_

_"Can we talk, say at Bueno Nacho? Maybe get to know each other?" Jason didn't know if Bonnie was going to say 'yes' or 'no'._

_This got Bonnie to smile for the first time that day. "Sure Jason. I'd like that."_

_Jason and Bonnie had a good time at Bueno Nacho that night. It was the first time in a rather long time Bonnie had been truly happy. She told Jason that her step-dad had been 'selling her body' for the past two years. After dinner, Jason took Bonnie home and proceeded to have a long 'conversation' with Bonnie's step-dad, which took him two months in a hospital to recover from. After that, Jason got Bonnie's step-dad psychiatric help and anger management. Bonnie's step-dad also stopped 'selling her body' for his monetary goals. Jason and Bonnie started dating soon after the Bueno Nacho night. Bonnie even became good friends with Kim, Ron, Eddie, Monique, Donald, and Josh. That was over a year ago. _

The next day after the Mona Lisa incident, Kim is in the fifth day of babysitting the tweebs, Jim and Tim, for a week. Jim and Tim both stand 4'4" and 85 lbs. They both have brown hair and blue eyes with and pale white skin. The "Week of Hell" is how she described it to Ron before the week began. Ron and Rufus have been there to help her out the entire time. Her parents, along with Ron's, Eddie's, and Jason's, have gone out-of-town on a vacation to Florida. Kim and Ron decide to take Jim and Tim to the mall for a while. Kim has to get some pants at Club Banana and might see Monique there too.

As Ron is taking Rufus, Jim, and Tim to get something to eat, Kim is just coming out of Club Banana with three new pairs of cargo pants. She meets up with Ron and her brothers, and as she approaches them, she starts to wonder what Eddie is doing. Jim and Tim haven't seen Eddie or Jason in a long time. The tweebs miss their two on two matches in Championship Wrestling with Eddie and Jason. Eddie and Jason are the only people who can beat them other than Ron and Rufus. Jim and Tim approach Kim and ask her, "Where are Eddie and Jason? They haven't been over to play us in wrestling all summer. Have you seen or talked to them lately?"

"I don't know where they have been, guys. I've not seen or heard from them this whole summer. Outside of the postcards, that is." Kim lies. She hates lying. She knows she's not very good at it.

"They're probably busy looking at colleges and everything." Ron hopes the twins will buy this excuse.

"They wouldn't go checking out colleges without you two." Jim and Tim quickly add. At this point, Ron motions Jim and Tim back over to order their food.

"Hey Kim, what else do you want to do today?" Ron asks from the counter.

Kim thinks about it for a while before answering. "Oh, I don't know Ron."

"C'mon Kim." Ron isn't so sure that Kim doesn't have something planned.

Kim can tell Ron knows she wants something special to happen. "Well, to be honest, I'd love to talk to Eddie today. I don't know if that's gonna happen. I hope so. I miss both of them so much, especially Eddie."

Bonnie walks in and sees Kim sitting at a table, so she walks over to her. Ron, Rufus, Jim, and Tim are still waiting at the counter for their food. Bonnie stands 5'3" and 112 lbs with beautiful brown hair, and brown eyes with very tan white skin.

Bonnie hugs Kim. "Hey Kim."

Kim hugs back. "Hi Bonnie."

Bonnie scratches the back of her brown-haired head. "Ummm, Kim, have you guys seen Jason or Eddie lately?"

Kim quickly glances over at Ron before looking back at Bonnie and lying again, "No, we haven't. Sorry."

This somewhat dampens Bonnie's joyful mood. "Will you let me know if you hear from either of them?"

Kim tries to cheer Bonnie up. "Yeah Bonnie. Sure thing."

Bonnie does begin to smile again. "Thanks Kim."

Kim smiles also, even if it is a little forced. "No big Bonnie."

Bonnie sits down. "So anything new with you Kim? How are you?"

"I've been better but I'm doing alright. And there's nothing really new with me. How about you?" Kim is somewhat curious. She hasn't talked to Bonnie since graduation.

Bonnie gives the 'same old, same old' speech to Kim. "Oh, nothing new. Just want to hear from Jason."

Kim understands and asks in return, "How are you and Jason doing?"

This makes Bonnie both happy and sad. "We're good, although a couple of weeks ago Jason stopped returning my calls and I haven't heard from him since then. How are you and Eddie? Aren't you and he dating yet? Or are you still waiting for Mankey?"

Kim answers quickly. "No, I'm not waiting for Josh. I've heard that he and Tara are dating. I think I want to be with Eddie, but then again, I don't know what I want."

"Oh, c'mon Kim. You've got to be the luckiest girl in the world." Bonnie can't believe that Kim doesn't realize that she has two great guys that would enjoy hooking up with her.

Kim's attention is peaked now. "Why do you say that?"

Again, Bonnie can't believe Kim doesn't get it. "Because you've got two guys who are in love with you, Stoppable over there and Eddie. You know that right?"

Kim does get it. She gets it only too well, in fact. "I don't want to sound conceited but yes, I can see it. They're both awesome guys and have been my best friends since pre-school. I don't know if I want to be with Eddie. Most of me has always wanted more with him, but then there's some of me that doesn't want to ruin what he and I already have."

Bonnie pats Kim's hand. "I can understand how you feel Kim. In the end, you have to do what's in your heart. If you think he'd treat you right, which we both know he would, then you should go for it, ya know."

Kim smiles a bit. "Thanks Bonnie. Ever since you and Jason have started going out, you've not been a bitch to people and I'm glad to see that."

Bonnie giggles loudly. "Thanks Kim. To be honest, I'm still not completely used to the new me myself. Jason helped me through a hard time in my life. I realized just how bad of a person I was becoming and that I needed to change. I've done some things in my life that I'm not proud of at all, and he cares for me all the same."

"I'm glad he helped you. He's a great guy." Kim says honestly.

Bonnie replies. "Eddie's a great guy too Kim. Hey, I gotta go. Remember, if you hear from Jason or Eddie, call me ok."

"Sure Bonnie. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything from either of them, ok." Kim will keep her promise if the opportunity arises.

"Thanks Kim. Have a great day." Bonnie gets up and waves 'bye'.

Kim waves 'bye' back. "You too Bonnie."

As Bonnie is walking away, Kim's cell phone rings. She picks it up and at the other end a familiar voice says, "Kim, can we talk?"

_**Disclaimer**_

_**We do not own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters from the Disney cartoon show. We don't own Van Halen's "Dance The Night Away" or Jet's "Cold Hard Bitch". We do reserve the right to make the characters in this story, even Kim and Ron, the way we see fit to progress the story. Thank you and continue reading please! **_

_**- Eddro and Xeroid**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Haunting Past

Kim goes to the 'Little Girl's Room' before she says, "EDDIE! Is that really you?"

"Yes Kim, it's me. Please don't have Wade trace this call. I think you and I should meet. There are some things we need to talk about and some things I need to say to you." Eddie has a somewhat sad sound in his voice.

"Ok, sure. Where at and at what time Eddie?" Kim says without hesitation.

"The park, under OUR tree. The one with only red leaves on it. Meet me there at exactly ten o'clock tonight and meet me alone. I'll know if there are other people there so just you and me ok? I know I don't deserve your help right now, but please do this for me……Kimbie. Eddie now sounds as if he's pleading for Kim to come.

At hearing the name 'Kimbie', Kim wipes a tear from her eye. "Eddie, you haven't called me that in a long time. At least it feels like a long time. I'll be there for you tonight Eddie. I'm SO sorry for not being there for you before. Can you ever forgive me?"

Eddie thinks about the past, before the GJ. The past when he and Kim were as close as any two people could be. He tries to figure out how he got to this point of pain and anger from a past of joy and happiness. Eddie says to Kim, "It's I who need to be forgiven. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for actually thinking about hitting you. I have never wanted to hurt you in any way before and I don't know why I wanted to last night. I guess I just snapped."

Kim hears the sincerity in Eddie's voice and answers with, "Eddie, don't worry about it. Ron and I were talking about what happened. He and I both know you and Jason didn't do what you did without a very good reason. I think we are part of that reason, I'm sure. You must have another reason for joining Drakken and Shego. We'll work this out, all four of us. No one knows about what happened yet and no one has to."

Kim hears Eddie breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks Kim. I'll see you tonight ok."

"Ok Eddie. There are some things I need to tell you tonight also. I'm so glad to hear from you. I was just telling Ron how much I wanted to hear your voice." Kim's voice sounds 'happy' to Eddie.

"I'm glad I can do something right for you Kim. See ya tonight." Eddie says with no sarcasm.

"See ya." At hearing that, Eddie hangs up the phone and Kim hurries back to Ron, Jim, Tim, and Rufus before she is missed.

Ron sees Kim with the biggest smile on her face and asks her about it. "So Kim, why so happy all of a sudden?"

"It's been a great day so far. I'm predicting that it'll be a great night too."

Ron wonders to himself 'What's happening tonight?' but gets the feeling he shouldn't ask.

* * *

As Eddie was talking to Kim, Shego went out for her daily ten-mile jog. As she was jogging she couldn't help but think about Drakken admitting that he has feelings for her. 'Damnit Shego. Quit thinking about that. It was probably just a mistake Dr. D made. Hell, he makes at least five of THOSE a day. But he NEVER gives up when he does make a mistake. I just don't know. Damnit, damnit all to hell!'

Usually, when Shego goes out for her daily jog, Drakken will work out. Today was no different. Little do people know, he's stronger and more agile than his blue lab coat make it seem he is. 'Damnit Drew, why'd you blurt out your feelings for Shego. You didn't have to be a genius to know how she was going to react.'

When Shego returns from her jog, Drakken is just finishing up with his workout. Shego finds Drakken and says, "Dr. D., do you think we can talk?"

"I guess Shego. First, do you know where Eddie and Jason are?" Drakken is somewhat curious about where his 'thugs' are.

"Eddie went out for a long walk and Jason went to buy some food for us tonight. Eddie also mentioned that he has plans for tonight." Shego says nicely, which is very strange for her.

"Plans? What the hell does he think I'm paying him for anyway?" Drakken says, somewhat perturbed.

"You're not paying either of them anything right now Doc." Shego says with a wink and a smile, playfully jabbing the doc.

"DAMNIT SHEGO! Why must you always make fun of me? Does it bring that evil mind of yours joy to make me feel like shit? If that's the case, we may not be working together much longer. I know we've known each other since we went to kindergarten together but this is getting real old, real fast." With that, Drakken storms out of the room and punches a hole in the wall. This is as pissed as Shego has ever seen him.

'Wow, you've really done it this time Shego. Damnit, damnit all to hell.' she says to herself.

* * *

Jason gets back to the hideout around noon with food galore. 'Maybe we can have a feast tonight' he thinks to himself. 'Should I call Bonnie? No. I know what I'll do. I'll write her a letter.' With that, he proceeds to write the following letter to Bonnie…..

Dearest Bonnie;

I know we haven't talked in a couple of weeks. I'm truly sorry for that. I've been going through some personal problems. I've done and felt some very awful things and I don't want you to experience those feelings again. I want you to know I'm still alive and miss you with every waking moment. I can't wait until this whole ordeal is over so we can be together again. You'll hear from me again soon so don't worry about that. I love you Bonnie.

Forever yours, Jason

Jason puts the letter in an envelope and quickly drops it off in the mailbox at Bonnie's house.

* * *

Kim is sitting on a bench under the red-leaved tree in the southern end of the park as Eddie approaches her. He's in black pants and a black T-shirt. When he first sees Kim on the bench in her green tank top and tan cargo pants, he quickly notices a blue scrunchie in her hair. He winks at her and says with a smile, "Blue scrunchie again huh? Gee, you must really like me A LOT?"

Kim smiles and says in return, "Yeah, I do." She gets up to hug Eddie and after hugging for about five minutes, Eddie says to Kim, "I thought you would have slapped me or something. I'm glad you didn't."

"I told you before Eddie, it's ok. I understand. Things haven't turned out the way they should have and I'm just as much to blame as you are. I'm truly sorry Eddie." Kim smiles and Eddie can't detect any lack of honesty in Kim's words.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for what's happened too Kim." Kim can tell Eddie is being genuine in his sincerity.

"No big Eddie. So what did you need to talk to me about?" Kim sits back down in the bench and Eddie follows suit.

Eddie starts. "Well, first off, I'll come right out and say it now. I was pissed and still am pissed that you and Ron didn't let Jason and I fight crime with you guys. You don't know what its like to be left out. I'm starting to get over it but it still hurts like hell. I guess I just wanted to be with you as much as 'possible'. Hehe." Eddie says smiling at the pun he had just said.

"Good one Eddie. I've never heard that one before," Kim says sarcastically but with a smile.

"You may or may not know this so I'll say it right now also. I am in love with you Kimberly Anne Possible. I love you as a friend and have always thought of you as the most beautiful person in the world. I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you in preschool. If you don't feel the same way about me, that's ok. I just had to tell you though. I'd really understand if you didn't feel the same about me because of last night. By the way, how's your neck?" Eddie tries to smile a little bit but is still upset about last night.

Kim is suddenly reminded about her whiplash and rubs her neck. "It's ok now. But wow Eddie! I've been thinking about how I feel about the people in my life since last night too….especially how I feel about you and Ron. I can honestly say to you as I look in your eyes that I have always been in love with you, Eddie Probable. You're the nicest, sweetest, and most gentle person I know. You're never too busy to help someone out. That's why seeing you next to Drakken didn't make any sense to me."

At hearing this Eddie could only say, "What! Are you serious Kim? Are you sure about how you feel? You don't want Josh any more?"

Kim thinks to herself, 'Josh who?' "I'm as sure of this as of anything else I've ever been sure of in my life. I don't want Josh. It was just a crush I had on him anyway."

"Was that what you had to tell me Kim?" Eddie asks, wondering if that's all there is to talk about.

"Yeah. So what else did you need to talk to me about?" Kim asks, wondering if that's all there is to talk about.

Eddie continues. "By now, you may have guessed that Jason and I have been with Drakken and Shego for awhile. Well, we know what their big plan is and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me stop them."

"How?" Kim asks, intrigued by Eddie's unusual suggestion.

Eddie starts with his 'master' plan. "Well, you can get Jason and myself memberships to the GJ agency and Team Possible. It'll be undercover of course. Jason and I will stay with Drakken and Shego for a while longer and see if they have other things going down too. First I'll try to straighten them both out by just being their friend. So whatcha think?"

Kim is very surprised by Eddie's plan. "Eddie, I think that's absolutely brilliant. It'll be really hard to do though. I'll get everything you need right away. I think Ron will be very happy to hear about this."

"Tell him and as few GJ agents as you can. The fewer people who know about this, the less chance Drakken has of finding out." Eddie suddenly worries about being found out.

"Good idea Eddie. So where do I drop off the badges and other things that prove your membership?" Kim asks, wanting to get things right this time around.

"Here, tomorrow night at 10 again," Eddie says winking.

Kim smiles and hugs Eddie. She suddenly kisses him on the lips without a hint of warning. Eddie asks, "Thanks, but what was that for?"

"That's a preview of coming attractions," Kim says coyly, teasing Eddie.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Eddie says, smiling the biggest smile.

"If you mean that there might be something between us, then yes it does. Who knows?" Kim shrugs her shoulders, playing with Eddie some more.

Eddie claps his hands together. "That makes me happy to hear. I'm glad to see you again and see you smiling nonetheless. I've got to go now. Don't want anyone getting suspicious. Tell Ron I've got a surprise for him."

"Ok, I will. Get going Eddie." Kim says to him all the while wondering what the surprise is.

"Thanks Kim. I love you." Eddie is shocked to hear himself say those words to Kim after everything that's happened.

Kim was kind of shocked to hear this but didn't hesitate to say, "Well, I love you too Eddie."

They kiss once more before Eddie heads back to Drakken's hideout so as not to arouse suspicion. Kim heads to the GJ agency right away to get the memberships for Eddie and Jason so they can be official members of the GJ agency and of Team Possible as soon as possible.

* * *

At eleven o'clock that same night, Bonnie gets home from working at Club Banana. She sees an envelope with only the word 'Bonnie' on it on her bed. Her mom had put it there when she got the mail. Bonnie opens up the envelope and reads the letter Jason had written to her. After reading it, she thinks to herself, 'Thank goodness he's all right. I'll call Kim to let her know.' Bonnie gets on the phone and calls Kim to let her know Jason and Eddie are all right to which Kim, having just talked with Eddie in person, says "I'm so happy to hear that Bonnie."

* * *

Eddie is on his way back to Drakken's hideout about midnight when he catches up with the 'good' doctor himself.

"Hey Dr D., you look a little out of it man? Anything I can do to help?" Eddie asks, truly concerned.

"Naa, I'll be….hic…..fine…..hic. Damn watery eyes." Drakken wipes a few tears from his face and tries to straighten himself up. He is covered in mud from the handful of times he has fallen down already tonight. He is in a drunken stupor and just about collapses again before Eddie catches him. "Eddie, for working for us bad guys, you sure are a good guy. What did Kim Possible and her sidekick do to piss you and Kung-Fu Jason off so bad?"

Eddie holds on to Drakken and asks, "You really wanna know doc?"

"Sure. Just because I'm an evil….hic….scientist doesn't mean I can't care for someone." As he says that, Drakken thinks to himself,' Damnit Shego.'

Eddie is surprised by the insight he's getting into Drakken's personality at this time. "Well, I'll tell you but first, you gotta tell me why you got drunk tonight. You have never done something like this before. In fact, you've forbade Shego, Jason, and I to drink."

Drakken tries to straighten himself up but can't. "If you must know….hic…..I'm pissed at a lot of people right now. You and Kung Fu, myself, Shego, Ms. Possible, and her sidekick for starters. I just want to go fucking ape shit on someone right now."

"First off, I can understand being frustrated, trust me man. I know you're mad at Jason and I for not finishing off Kim and Ron…..his name is Ron Stoppable doc. If I were you I'd remember it…..you should never underestimate your opponents. You're upset at Kim and Ron for trying to stop your plan of course. Am I right so far?" Eddie says still holding on to Drakken.

Drakken tries to straighten up once again but the result is the same as before. "Quite….hic….right, kid. Continue….hic…..please."

Eddie continues. "I don't understand why you're upset at Shego or yourself but I do get the feeling that she had to have done something quite awful to piss you off. She puts you down all the time. I've never heard her stick up for you, but you've never let it get you down before. It seems like you two were really close as kids."

Drakken may be drunk but he quickly registers what Eddie has just said. "WHAT! How'd you know that we've known each other since we were kids?"

Eddie now realizes his mistake. He answers, "I've seen the pictures in your lab. I went in there one day looking for the keys to your gym and I saw a bunch of pictures on the walls. I'm sorry if I intruded."

"Oh, that's ok. Just don't go in there again without my permission ok, please. Did you see anything else in there?" Drakken asks very curiously.

"Yes, actually I did. I saw a picture of you, with a beautiful woman, and a baby. Are you up for explaining it?" Eddie can't hide his curiosity from the doc.

"Damnit! That's why I'm mad at myself. I had such a good life once. I was a well-known scientist. I had a beautiful wife and a beautiful baby daughter. She'd be your age right now. Then one day, I got this call that said I'd make all the money I could ever dream of if I helped make a big laser beam. That's all I had to do. As I was making the laser, I started thinking about all the things I could do with it myself, like rob banks, and other things like that. I didn't realize that that one thing would consume me and take over my life. So I faked my own death and changed my name. Now I'm regretting everything. I miss my wife and I especially miss my daughter." Drakken begins to cry again.

Eddie holds up the doc again. He calmly says, "I bet you do. All I can say is maybe try finding your wife and daughter. You can't change the past but you can help brighten your future. If anything else, at least your daughter would know you're alive and that you've never stopped thinking about her."

Drakken wipes the tears from his eyes again and actually straightens himself up. "You might be right. I just don't know about anything right now. Now what happened with Possible?"

"Well she didn't let Jason and I fight crime with her when she first started. I'm starting to get over it now though I think. And it's ok Dr. D. The answers will come to you in time. I found a few answers for myself tonight as a matter of fact." Eddie doesn't know how the doc will take the fact that he is admitting that he would be fighting on Kim's side had he and Jason been allowed to join them originally.

"Good for you kid." Drakken says very kindly with no hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks doc. Now let's get you home." Drakken can't hold himself up any longer and passes out, but not before thinking to himself, 'Home'.

* * *

When Eddie returns carrying Drakken, Shego and Jason are up waiting for them.

"Where the hell have you two been? It's two in the goddamn morning. What's wrong with Dr. D.?" Shego asks concerned after seeing the doc in Eddie's arms.

"Nothing Shego. He just had one too many tonight is all. I'll take him up to bed so he can get some rest. He's had a long day. After that, can I talk to you Shego?" Eddie doesn't know if Shego will say 'yes' or 'no'.

"I guess." Shego doesn't sound too happy with talking to Eddie.

"Good." At that, Eddie carries Drakken to his room and puts him in bed. As he pulls the covers over Drakken, he thinks to himself, 'Maybe we won't have to turn on you doc. Maybe you'll turn good again on your own.'

As Eddie comes downstairs from Drakken's room, he walks by Shego's room where she is now sitting on her bed. He asks, "Can we talk now Shego?" as he sits on her bed next to her.

"I said before I guess so Eddie. What do you need to talk to me about?" Shego is kind of disgusted with Eddie wanting to talk to her.

"Well, about yourself and Drakken right now. I'm concerned about both of you." Eddie says, showing genuine concern.

"Why me? I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Everything's fine." Shego tries to hide the fact that everything's not as fine as she'd like it to be.

Eddie isn't fooled. "I can tell when something is bothering someone. I can see it in your eyes Shego. Let me guess. You think you've done or said something wrong to someone right?"

"How'd you know! You haven't been spying on me have you, cuz if you have, I'll cut your balls off." Shego is upset that she could seem so 'obvious' so anyone.

"I told you before, I can tell when something is bothering someone. I'm very good at helping people. If you don't want my help, that's fine. I'm going to offer to help you right now. If you won't talk to me now, then you will have to find me later when you want to talk. If it's something personal, you can trust me to never tell a living soul, not even Jason. If you don't need me any more then I'll go watch some TV." With that, Eddie starts to get up off the bed but is pulled down gently by Shego. "No wait. God, I can't believe I'm about to do this. Fine, I'll tell you, but if you EVER tell ANYONE else, I'll hunt you down and kill you six ways from Sunday…..understand me?"

Eddie smiles a little bit and says, "Of course Shego," even though he can see in her eyes that the last comment she made is an empty threat.

Shego takes a deep breath and begins. "Well, Dr. D. and I have known each other for a long time and until a today things were going great. Well, as great as things could go in our messed up relationship. Then Dr. D. said he had feelings for me. I know you may not believe this but I do care for him. He's been my best friend for what seems like forever. I know I put him down a lot but deep down I care for him. I just never knew how he felt about me. Now that I do, I don't know how I feel about him or what do to about it."

Eddie takes in what Shego has said. "That's quite understandable Shego. Things like this can be complicated. Maybe you should show him that you care for him at least a little bit. You know how he feels about you. He probably thinks you think he's a dumb ass because you keep making fun of him when all of his plans screw up. Most people don't get to hear that they are loved or cared for. If you feel anything for him, I think he has the right to know, don't you? If nothing happens between you two, at least you both know you let each know how you truly feel. Trust me, Dr. D. doesn't want to lose you as a friend. He didn't have to say it when we were talking tonight. I kind of picked up on it early on."

Shego is surprised to hear this sudden bit of good news. "Really? You better not be lying to me or I'll kill you Eddie, I swear it."

Eddie smiles again at Shego's empty threat. "Yes Shego, really. Why else would he keep taking your abuse all the time? You have some major anger issues that you really need to solve. You can't expect to love anyone or have anyone love you if you keep this up. Now, goodnight Shego."

Shego looks Eddie eye-to-eye and sighs. "Maybe you're right. Who knows though? Thanks a lot Eddie. For working for us bad guys, you sure are a good guy."

"Wanna know something freaky Shego? Dr. D. told me those exact same words tonight also. You're welcome as well. Now get some rest." Eddie pats Shego's leg.

With that, Eddie gets up from the bed and heads out of the room. Shego gets under her blankets and before falling asleep, she thinks about what she's going to say to Drakken in the morning.

* * *

Eddie heads to the living room where Jason is sitting on the couch watching VH1. Eddie sits down in the recliner before saying, "God, it's been a long fucking day."

Jason throws Eddie a Mountain Dew and some Fun-Yuns and asks, "Wanna talk about it?"

Eddie leans in close to whisper to Jason, "I talked to Kim tonight. She's going to get us memberships to the GJ agency and to Team Possible."

"FINALLY! After all these years man! Can you believe it's finally happening Eddie?" Jason is somewhat shouting at this point.

Eddie begins to freak out. "Lower your god-damn voice man. Yea, I can believe it. I wonder how Josh, Donald, Monique, and Bonnie are doing."

Jason quickly lowers his voice and apologizes. "Sorry bout my voice Ed. Who the fuck knows who's up to what man? I hope they're all right….especially Bonnie. I wonder if all of them still practice for the band. We haven't talked to or seen them since we've graduated, bought our own apartment, and met Drakken this summer. Well, except for the postcards we've sent them that is."

"I know Jason." Eddie says this with regret in his voice.

At that, they both start to think about their friends. Donald is about 5'11 and about 170 lbs. He has brown eyes and blonde hair. Josh is his fraternal twin brother and is four minutes older. He is 6'6 and 180 lbs. He has black hair and green eyes. Jason is mainly thinking about Monique and Bonnie. Monique is 5'4 and 120 lbs. with black hair, blue eyes, and is also African-American. She works at Club Banana with Bonnie, which all three of them (Jason, Bonnie, and Monique) realize is awkward. It's awkward because Monique likes Jason, but Jason is dating Bonnie. Bonnie has brown hair, green eyes, is 5'5 and weighs 125 lbs.

After thinking about their friends, Eddie says to Jason, "I really do hope we see them soon." "Me too," Jason adds.

* * *

The same morning, Kim gets up at nine (which is unusual on a Saturday for her). Just as she gets into the kitchen, the telephone rings. At the other end comes a voice that says, "Hey, how's my Kimmie-cub doing this morning?"

Kim is surprised that it's her father. "Hi Dad! I'm fine. How are you, Mom, the Stoppables, the Probables, and the Sensibles enjoying Florida?"

"It's great here, but we all miss you and the boys. How are Jim, Tim, Ron, and Rufus?" Kim can tell that her dad is expecting the worst at this moment.

Kim is ready for her father's apprehension. "They're all good Dad. They're been better than they usually are when you guys are away. Did you bribe them Dad?"

Dr. Possible sighs a sigh of relief. "Ha! No Kimmie, I didn't. Have you heard from Eddie or Jason lately? None of us have heard from or seen them all summer, well except for the postcards, and frankly we're starting to get worried. Are they all right?"

"Yes, they're alright Dad. In fact, I talked to Eddie last night. I think he and I may start going out in a few weeks, once he talks to you, Mom, the tweebs, and his parents about it. He wants everyone to be ok with it. You know Eddie Dad." Kim isn't sure how her father will take this sudden turn of events. She knows how he feels about her dating life.

"He's a good kid Kimmie. I don't know if I like you dating right yet, but if I had to let you, I'd hope that Eddie would be the guy. He's always been so nice to your mom, brothers, and myself. You know we think of him as like a son of ours, and you also know the same goes for Ron and Jason as well." Kim is very surprised at this because she's never heard her father said that he liked ANYONE dating his 'Kimmie-cub'.

"Thanks Dad. So we'll talk more about this when you get home right?" Kim asks, hoping the answer is 'yes'.

"Of course Kimmie. I just called to see how you and the boys were doing. Gotta go, love ya honey." Dr. Possible can tell his daughter is happy by his unusual willingness to discuss Kim's dating life.

"Love you too Dad. Tell Mom I love her as well, and tell the Stoppables, the Probables, and the Sensibles I miss them as much as Ron and Rufus, Eddie, and Jason do. Please and thank you." Kim is smiling from ear to ear right now.

"You know I will Kimmie. Bye." Dr. Possible waits for Kim to reply before he hangs up.

"Bye Dad." Kim hangs up the phone then goes to her room to get dressed because Ron is coming over soon so they can watch the VH1 marathon of "The 100 Greatest Rock Bands of All-Time" at ten.

* * *

At 9:30 the same morning, a ring comes from the doorbell in the front of Drakken's hideout. Eddie is fast asleep in the recliner, Jason is fast asleep on the couch, and Shego is fast asleep in her bed. Drakken is up trying to think of how to get rid of his hangover. He stumbles to the front door and opens it to see a familiar face say, "Hello Drew, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_**We do not own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters from the Disney cartoon show. We also don't own any songs in future chapters, unless stated otherwise. We do reserve the right to make the characters in this story, even Kim and Ron, the way we see fit to progress the story. Thank you and continue reading please! Thank you once again!**_

_**- Eddro and Xeroid**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Lives Of Villains?

As Drakken finally realizes who is at the door, he says, "Monty Fiske, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Just wanted to get back in touch Drew….or should I call you Drakken now? How long has it been?" Drakken and Monkey Fist sit outside on the bench on Drakken's porch.

Drew leans back and thinks, "Oh, I'd say about ten years. Since senior year of high school anyway."

Monty Fiske looks a little surprised. "Really, it's been that long? Do you still keep in touch with anyone else from our class?"

"Well, there's Shego, of course, then there's Dr. Dementor, DNAmy, and Duff Killigan." Drakken shakes his head at the mention of Shego.

"How are they doing?" Monty Fiske is somewhat interested in his own question.

"They're good. They're out of jail again." Drakken sounds a bit down because of the combined failures of his comrades.

Monty Fiske doesn't notice and continues onward. "Wonderful. So how have you and Shego been?"

"I've been better and I guess Shego is doing all right. How about yourself?" Drakken sounds even more down than before.

"I'm good. Trying to think of a way to rule the world that involves monkeys." Monty Fiske smiles as he says this.

"I see. If things keep going the way they are, I may not be doing the evil doctor thing any more." Drakken looks up as if he'll get the solution to all his problems.

"What are you saying?" Monty has never seen Drakken this down before.

"Nevermind it right now. Can I get you something to drink?" Drakken motions inside.

"Sure." Monty Fiske gets up and holds Drakken up too.

"Would you like to come into the kitchen with me? I need someone to talk to and something to get rid of this damn hangover." Drakken holds his head because it still hurts.

"Ok, tell me all about it Drew." Drakken escorts Monkey Fist into the kitchen. On the way, Monkey Fist notices Eddie and Jason asleep. He thinks to himself, 'Interesting.' As they get into the kitchen, Drakken starts to tell Monkey Fist about what's been happening lately.

* * *

Eddie wakes up around noon. He notices that Shego and Jason are still asleep. He also notices that Drakken is gone. Last night, Eddie had a brilliant idea of writing down how he is feeling in a journal or notebook. Eddie finds a couple of notebooks in Drakken's desk in his office. He writes the following…….

June 12th, 2004

First off, I WILL NOT start this off with 'Dear Log' or 'Dear Journal' or 'Dear Diary' because that is so cliché and so 1990's. Where do I begin? Well, maybe with why I'm doing this. This summer has been weird to say the least. I have gone through so many emotions and feelings that maybe expressing them in here will help me sort them out. I think I'm going to have Jason do this too. It couldn't hurt. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes! This summer. Some horrible shit there my friend! Well, I graduated in a tie for first in my class. Kim Possible was also first. Ahhhhhh…………KIM! It was so wonderful to see her last night! I can't believe I told her how I felt and that she told me how she felt. It was good to hear. Well, anyway, after we graduated, Jason and I bought an apartment. Sure, our parents are well off but we've earned our own money. We started an online business. I'm such a computer nerd. You'd never know by looking at me though. We sold the business for about four billion dollars. That's BILLION with a B! Two billion each, so we'll never want for anything else again. Although, I DO LOVE WORKING! I enjoy having something to do. I guess that's partly where Drakken and Shego came in. He said he found out about me through Kim's website. She posts a diary entry every now and again on it. She has apparently mentioned me several times. I've never read them because I guess I respect her privacy, but then again, if you post entries from your diary online, you obviously don't care about your privacy. Well, anyway, Drakken read an entry, which said how she became a member of Global Justice along with Ron. She also mentioned that Jason and I tried out and that we didn't make it. She knew we were pissed about not making it but we truly tried to put it behind us. I thought it was behind us until one night when we got this note to meet someone in the park. That someone was Drakken. I'll tell you something no one knows about him….he may sound like a total idiot sometimes, but he does have a way with words. I can still remember what he said, 'With us by your side, we shall take over the world and Kim Possible will regret having ever made fun of you.' When Jason and I heard that we immediately agreed. Why you ask? Well, Jason and I transformed after sophomore year. We started working out, learning a lot about the different forms of martial arts, visited other cultures and countries (remember we come from well to do families), and learned other fighting styles such as boxing, for instance. Jason taught Kim and Ron how to box in case they needed to use it, and not once did they ask where he learned it. I know both Kim and Ron noticed the changes in us. Hell, they mentioned them quite a bit. But, NEVER, did they offer to get us a job at Global Justice and asking for jobs there is impossible. I think we could have helped her on a few missions. A few times she and Ron both got hospitalized. Sure, it was only precautionary but still. It honestly scared the shit out of me to see two of my best friends hurt like that. Now that Kim is going to get us into the GJ, I don't want to be 'evil' any more. Honestly, though, Drakken and even Shego (to a greater extent than people realize) are decent people who've made one or two bad decisions in life. I'd love to see both of them come to work for the GJ with us. I think I'm going to really try and get to know both of them. I honestly don't know about Jason though. He seemed to actually ENJOY stealing and beating up Ron and Kim even though he stopped at the end. That was probably only because he saw me stop. Seeing him like that vexes me so. I'm so stoked to see Kim again tonight! I'm going to show her my surprise for Ron. Well, not really for Ron, but for Rufus. When Jason, Shego, Drakken, and myself were in France (because of the whole Mona Lisa thing) I found a Smarty Mart. AHHHHHHHHHHH………..Smarty Mart! As Ron would say 'Boo-ya'! Ron and I have spent many a day (and night) there. Jason and Kim are more Club Banana people. But hey, if they want to spend three times as much for the EXACT (I do mean exact because both Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same corporation.) same stuff, that's their choice. Anyways, when I was at the Smarty Mart in Paris I saw a female naked mole rat. Her name is Renee. I hope Ron and Rufus like her. She's really smart (for being a naked mole rat, that is) and also is very good company. Especially, when I can't sleep. She's a good listener. So nice and all. I know now why Rufus is so important to Ron. I wonder if Renee will like Nacos? I also wonder if she can teach Ron and/or Rufus table manners? I've taught her all I know about that. I'm thinking it'll be a lost cause though. I miss my other friends. I miss the band! I'm all out of emotion for right now so I'm going to stop writing soon. I hope Shego and Drakken don't find out about this. I'm not scared of Drakken, nor even Shego for that matter. I just hate deceiving people, even if those people are 'villains'. Rest assured there will be more entries, hopefully shorter than this of course. I may even post online some day. Just not right now. Peace out.

Eddie P.

Eddie closes the notebook, looks at Renee, and looks at his watch. "Oh fuck, 7:45 p.m. Gotta get ready." As Eddie walks out of the hideout, Shego and Jason are involved in a game of chess. Shego is just as smart as Jason but neither of them are as smart as Eddie. Shego is as smart is she is strong and beautiful (in a green sort of way). Drakken still isn't home. Eddie is really starting to worry about Dr. D. and thinks to himself, 'Am I going to have to carry his ass home again?' Eddie opens his cell phone up as he shuts the door behind him and dials a familiar number. At the other end comes a voice that says, "Hello".

Eddie smiles as he says, "Hi Kim."

Eddie's voice brightens up Kim's mood. "Eddie! Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could call up Josh and Donald, Monique, Bonnie, and Ron and Rufus." Eddie knows this is unusual.

"Why?" Kim asks puzzled.

"Jason and I really wanna see them. But don't tell them you're meeting us. It's supposed to be a surprise, especially for Jason and Bonnie. After we all meet at the tree, we can all go to Bueno Nacho and then bowling or something like that. Whatcha think?" Eddie hopes Kim will say yes so that he can be with her again.

Kim is energized at this idea. "I think they'd love it. Hey Eddie, should I bring Jim and Tim?"

"Of course! I miss the little tweebs!" Eddie laughs a little at the use of the word 'tweebs'.

Kim adds, "They miss you too. I'll call the others and get them to come ok?"

"Thanks Kim. Remember ten o'clock ok?" Eddie knows Kim will remember but is making sure anyway.

"Ok bye." Eddie and Kim are both sad the conversation has to end.

"Bye." Eddie hangs up.

Kim hangs up as well and calls Josh and Donald, Monique, Bonnie, and Ron and Rufus to go 'somewhere' with her tonight. They all agree to go but are confused because Kim hasn't told them anything about it other than, 'We're gonna have a blast tonight!' At this point of the evening, it's about nine o'clock so she proceeds to pick up all her friends in her mom's Ford Explorer.

* * *

After Jason beats Shego in chess (in which her response was 'Damnit, damnit all to hell!') Eddie comes in and asks Jason if he'd like to go somewhere to which Jason says, "What the hell!" Shego asks Eddie, "Where are you guys going?"

Eddie tells Shego the partial truth. "Well, Jason and I haven't hung out outside this place since we've started working for you and Drakken. So this is kind of a guy's night out thing. Sorry."

"Well, I'd like to think you work WITH us and not really for us. I think Dr. D. would agree. Then again maybe he wouldn't. Who knows?" Shego tries to be polite as possible, which isn't her style at all.

"Shego, was that an attempt at being nice and sweet?" Eddie asks, mocking her for a change.

"Why yes it was. Don't get used to it though." Shego says with a small grin.

"Ok." Eddie says. "Shego, that was very sweet." Eddie leans in and gives Shego a hug, which she is hesitant about returning but finally does. Eddie whispers in her ear, 'Thank you.'

Shego whispers back, 'You're welcome Eddie. And thank you for last night when you listened to me.'

Eddie smiles because he has never heard Shego use the words 'thank you' before tonight. 'Don't worry bout it Shego. I'm glad I could help. Have a good night and don't wait up for us ok?'

'Ok.' Shego waves a good-bye to Jason and Eddie.

"C'mon Jason, let's go." As they leave, Eddie looks at Shego and says to her, "I hope you arealready having a good night." Eddie and Jason leave and Eddie drives Jason to the park in his Corvette.

* * *

At the park, Monique and Bonnie are standing next to the tree. Monique is in a yellow tank top and cargo pants. Bonnie is in her long blue dress. Kim and Ron are sitting on the bench. Kim is in her normal green tank top and cargo pants. Ron is in a white T-shirt and tan shorts. Josh and Donald are playing with Jim and Tim on the ground. Josh and Donald are both in their 'I'm with Stupid' T-shirts. (You know the ones with the pointing arrows on them.) Jim and Tim are in khaki pants and red and green shirts. Eddie and Jason approach and as they do, Jim says out loud, "Hick-a-bic-a-boo!" Tim quickly adds, "Who-sha!"

Everybody surrounds Eddie and Jason. Bonnie goes up to Jason and slaps him right across his face. She tells him, "You asshole, that was for not keeping in touch."

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Jason says looking down.

Bonnie regains herself. "It's ok. I'm just relieved to see you guys. Everyone here is."

Eddie says, "Hey everyone. Now where's the Ron-man?"

Ron gets to the front of the group. "Dude, what's up?"

Eddie continues. "I've got a surprise for you. Well, for you and Rufus."

"Rufus, you hear that buddy? He's got something for us." In the back of Ron's mind he's wondering, 'What could Eddie have gotten for Rufus?'

"Yay!" Rufus yells.

Eddie pulls out Renee and lets Ron hold her. Rufus faints at seeing Renee. Ron then wakes Rufus up. Rufus quickly says, "Sorry."

Eddie tells Rufus, "It's ok. Her name is Renee. She's really nice. Just as nice as you are. Would you like to get to know her, somewhere privately?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rufus quickly answers.

"You want to also Renee?" Eddie asks his pet.

"Yeah, yeah," she replies.

Eddie takes Renee and Rufus and lets them go wonder around the park. He tells Renee, "Be back in ten minutes because we're going bowling and to Bueno Nacho. If I have to come look for you….." Eddie lets Renee picture her punishment if he indeed has to look for her.

As all this was going on, Jason and Bonnie sneak away for some 'private time'.

"I love you Bonnie." Jason says as he's brushing Bonnie's short brown hair.

"I love you too Jason." Bonnie is now very close to Jason.

She hugs him tightly. They kiss or (make out as some would put it) for the next fifteen minutes.

"What's up Jimbo and Timbo?" Eddie asks the tweebs.

"Nothing. Just waiting for our eleventh rematch in wrestling with you and Jason." Jim says. Tim adds, "You guys are going down this time. We've been practicing!"

Eddie flexes his arms and says playfully, "Bring it on boys!"

Jim and Tim look at each other and say, "Who-sha."

"What's up dudes?" Eddie says to Josh and Donald.

Donald replies. "Nothing much man. Just waiting until we could practice together again."

"Nice. I've got a surprise for you both also. I've sent a demo to a record company and they liked it so much that they're thinking about signing us to a contract." Eddie knows his news will have an instant impact.

"No way!" Josh and Donald say together.

Eddie smiles because he knew this would be their reaction. "Yes way. So if we do get the contract offer, I'll let you guys know a.s.a.p. ok. I think we'll get it."

"Awesome!" Josh says.

"Sweet!" Donald adds.

"Monique, this is such a good surprise to see you again." Eddie says to her as he hugs her.

"Same with you. Kim missed you more than anyone else in Middleton." Eddie can tell that Monique isn't very good at being subtle.

Eddie looks at Kim and says, "Really?" as he winks at her. Eddie calls his parents on his cell phone. He hasn't had time to call them. Eddie lets his parents know how he is doing and tells them he'll see them in a couple of days. At the same time, Jason and Bonnie are walking back to rejoin the group with Jason on his cell phone talking to his parents. Rufus and Renee are close behind them.

Kim gets Eddie and Jason alone for a moment to give them their membership stuff for the GJ. "You guys are official now."

"Thanks Kim." Eddie and Jason both say.

"No big." Kim flicks her hand in the hair like it truly is no big deal.

"Now let's go bowling!" Eddie says to the whole group.

Everyone heads to Mr. Pott's Bowl-A-Lots.

Eddie has the highest series of the whole group with a 756, which is now his personal best. He now also has a personal best game of 280. Kim comes in second with a 600. Kim has always been in awe of Eddie when they bowl because bowling is the one thing she's never beaten him at. Ron, surprisingly, finishes in third with a personal best of 595. Bonnie has a 540 series, Jim and Tim both have a 500 series (surprising huh?), Monique has a 480 series, Jason has a 450 series, Josh has a 390 series, and Donald has a 360 series.

After the bowling frenzy, everyone heads to Bueno Nacho for some major snackage. Everyone catches up with what everyone else has been doing. Once they are all full from the feast Jim and Tim ask Kim, "Could we go home now? We're tired!"

"Sure." she says.

"Eddie, you think we could all do this once a week or something?" Jim and Tim ask.

"Sure thing guys." he says to them.

At that everyone says, "YAY!" and, "It was so good seeing you guys again!"

"It was good seeing all of you too." Jason answers for both he and Eddie.

Bonnie gives Jason a kiss goodbye and Kim says, "Ah, the hell with it, I just can't take it any longer," and plants a kiss on Eddie. As everyone sees this, they tease Kim with, "OHHH!" and "It's about time girl!" The tweebs add, "Wait until we tell Mom and Dad!"

"Goodnight," Kim says as she leaves and drives everyone back home.

Eddie looks at his watch and realizes what time it is. "I think we should get back to Drakken and Shego, Jason. It's almost four in morning."

"Yes, let's." Jason says.

Eddie drives the two of them back to the hideout. As they walk in, Drakken is asleep in his room and Shego is asleep in the recliner. Jason says to Eddie, "Hey man, I'm gonna head up to my room."

Eddie says back, "Hey, after I take Shego up to her room, there's something I think you should do."

"Ok whatever, just bring everything I need, if anything, to my room." Jason just wants to go to bed. Making out with Bonnie can take its toll.

"Sure thing." Eddie picks up Shego (who is extremely light) up to her room and pulls the covers over her. He hears her whisper, "G'night," to which he replies, "Night Shego."

Once Eddie leaves the room, he heads to Jason's room with one of the notebooks that he has gotten from Drakken's desk. "Here you go. This will give you a chance to get out anything you need to. I know you and I have been going through some shit lately. Writing down how you've been feeling lately will help you. I've done it myself and it has helped me out. It'll help you out too. I hope you do this for me man. I don't ask much of you, ya know. I won't read it either."

Jason doesn't really care but figures he'll humor Eddie. "Ok man. Sure thing."

So Jason writes the following down in his notebook……

Date Whatever,

Ok, Eddie gave me this notebook and told me to write how I feel in it. It will be a window into my soul and make me feel better or something. I think he is full of shit, but I am bored and can't sleep, so what the hell! Well, um, let's see. Today was a fairly good day. It started out like most since I've started to work for this complete moron Drakken. My daily out work was interrupted by Shego thinking she could take me on in a one on one match. Of course, I was happy to try and show her otherwise. I now understand why the fool, Drakken, keeps her around. Yeah, she's good to look at. Yeah, she is also decent at chess. I'll give her that much. But the thing that impresses me most about her that she continually tries to beat up Kim Possible, which isn't easy to do. Anyway, tonight after my game of chess with Shego, Eddie pulled me out of the hideout and says he's got a surprise for me. I had nothing better to do so I thought 'What the hell? Might actually be fun.' Man, oh man! What a surprise it was! We get to the park and there she is. The goddess of beauty herself! My Bonnie! God, I have wanted to talk to her and hold her for so long. I never had time to get a hold of her. Then of all things, she slaps me. Yeah, I had it coming though, thinking about it from her point of view. After 'the Slap Heard 'Round the World', we're all over each other, which I wasn't going to argue with. Man, Bonnie is so smart and beautiful. Just thinking about her dad wanting her to sell her body for the twisted habits of his makes me want to kick his ass again. This makes him an ideal source of rage for my workouts. Being with Bonnie tonight was just what I needed to get my mind off of the lack of things to do with Drakken. I could have done so much better bowling but I just couldn't keep my eyes off Bonnie's ass when she was up. It didn't help that she went right before me. Every time I went up to bowl, all I saw was her tight ass! Man, I love and respect her so much, but sometimes I just want to have that hot monkey sex! I'm a man for god's sake! I can't help it! When that day finally comes though, I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. That's not the kind of guy I am. Speaking of love though. What is up with Kim and Eddie? I know they say love is blind and makes you do crazy things but really? Why the hell is Kim with Eddie anyway? What's going on? Maybe I don't know the whole story? Perhaps there really is something between them? I'm really bored in the day. We haven't done anything since we took the painting. I spend my days working out and reading Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War' for the most part. I want to do something, anything! Let's go Drakken! Get off your lazy ass and get to work! For all of his talk about taking over the world, he doesn't seem to try that hard. He can come up with some good ideas, though, I'll give him that much. Of course, Kim always stops him. However, if Kim was taken out of the picture then he might have a chance. I honestly think I could take her out if I had to. I don't know if I could hurt her that bad though. Sure, she can be a little stuck up bitch sometimes, and fucks with Ron's feelings, but in the end, she's a great friend. Wow, maybe, Eddie was on to something here. I don't really feel better, but I am very sleepy now! I think I'll do this most nights if for no other reason than to help me sleep. Well, I need to sleep now. I hope we do something soon. This doing nothing is killing me!

Jason S.

After Jason writes the entry, he lays down and goes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Drakken, Shego and Jason are up at seven eating breakfast. Eddie gets up around 7:30 and comes downstairs into the kitchen. He asks aloud, "Why didn't anyone wake me?" Shego quickly answers, "You were sleeping so peacefully that no one wanted to wake you."

"Thanks," Eddie says.

Drakken blurts out of nowhere, "I'd like to try and rob the Art Institute of Chicago. If tonight fails, then I'm done with being evil."

Shego, Jason, and Eddie all say, "WHAT!"

For the next two hours, Drakken explains his plan to which Eddie says, "Simply brilliant." Shego gets wide eyed but also starts to frown a little. Jason is very interested. After this conversation everyone gets ready for tonight. Eddie goes out for a walk at 4:00 p.m. to clear his mind. Once he's alone he calls Kim to let her know what's going on. "Be there around ten ok Kim."

"Ok Eddie. Thanks for letting me know." Kim is grateful for the heads up.

Eddie clears his throat and continues. "And Kim, if it comes to it, don't put a bad hurt on them ok. Drakken said if he fails tonight, he's done with crime and I could tell he wasn't kidding. So don't hurt them too much please."

Kim sounds a little confused at this odd request. "Eddie, are you growing to like Drakken and Shego?"

Eddie knows he must be honest with Kim. "Yes. They are good people deep down. I just feel they can be good guys."

Kim knows Eddie means well. "I understand. See ya tonight."

"Bye." After the conversation with Kim, Eddie meets up with Jason, Shego, and Drakken at the plane. They begin their journey to Chicago. They arrive at 9:45 p.m. By the time they get to the institute, it's ten o'clock. Before going in Eddie asks everyone, "Before we do this, does anyone want to back out?" Drakken looks at Shego and says, "I don't think I can go through with this." Shego has now noticed that Drakken is sobbing which is very unlike the doctor. Shego in a very un-Shego like way says to him, "Well doc, if you don't feel up to doing this any more, we don't have to. We don't even need to be bad any more." With that said, Shego's hands are on Drakken's face and she's looking into his eyes. "We can just live out our lives or whatever," she continues.

"Really?" Drakken asks.

"Sure." Shego says, now somewhat smiling.

"So you're not going through with this?" Eddie asks both Drakken and Shego.

They answer together, "No."

Eddie asks them something else. "You think you might use your services for good sometimes in the near future?"

"Perhaps Eddie. Only time will tell." Drakken says. Shego adds, "I agree with Dr. D. "

As all of this is going on, Kim and Ron approach the group. Before Kim could say anything Drakken says, "I don't know how you got here Kim Possible but you're too late. I don't need stopped because I'm not trying to steal anything any more. I can't keep losing!"

Kim thinks to herself, 'Wow, so this is really true! Drakken and Shego aren't evil any more.'

Shego says, "We don't want the hassle of fighting you, going to jail, breaking out of jail, and doing it all over again. After being with Eddie and Jason for the last month, I think Dr. D. and I have both learned that there are kind people out there in the world. Maybe, someday we may even be kind people ourselves."

Kim tells Shego, "I honestly believe you both could be good people. I hope you stay good too."

At this point, Drakken pulls Eddie aside so only he can hear what Drakken is about to say, "Do you think, if its not too much trouble, that you could help me find my daughter?"

Eddie is a little taken aback by this request. "Of course doc, no prob."

Drakken stops for a moment, thinking, before continuing. "Eddie……call me Drew."

Edie smiles at the mention of Drakken's real name. "Ok Drew."

Drakken yells aloud, so EVERYONE can hear, "EVERYONE CALL ME DREW!" Shego adds, albeit, not as enthusiastically as Drakken, "I think it might help everyone if you guys could call me Sheila. I don't really like it right now, but I don't want to be reminded of the life I'm trying to leave."

Kim speaks up, "Well, if Ron and I aren't needed, we'll head back to Middleton. Wanna come with us?"

"Sure!" everyone else says in unison.

On the flight home, Shego whispers to Drakken, "Drew, could I tell you something?"

Drew wonders what she could want to say. "Sure Sheila."

"I've been thinking about everything you've said to me. I'm truly sorry for treating you like shit. I've always cared for you but I've hardly ever shown it. I really do like you more than as just a friend Drew." Sheila blushes after saying what she never thought she would say to Drew.

"WHAT! You really mean it Sheila?" Drew doesn't know if this is now a dream or not.

Sheila sees Drew's reaction and reassures him. "Yes, I do Drew."

For the first time in a couple of weeks, both Drew and Sheila are happy and smiling. Sheila hugs Drew and as she is hugging him, she looks at Eddie and mouths the words, "Thank you for everything."

Eddie just silently nods in recognition of Sheila's silent statement. He also can't help but notice Jason looking out the window with a sour look on his face. Eddie slowly leans over to whisper to Kim, 'I've never seen Jason with that look in his eyes before. It's like he was looking forward to stealing something.'

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_**We do not own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters from the Disney cartoon show. We also don't own any songs in future chapters, unless stated otherwise. We do reserve the right to make the characters in this story, even Kim and Ron, the way we see fit to progress the story. Thank you and continue reading please! Thank you once again!**_

_**- Eddro and Xeroid**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

As they get back to the hideout, Kim says to Drew, "So this is where you guys were hiding?"

"Yeah. Pretty bad huh? Wanna come in?" Everyone walks in except for Kim and Drew.

Kim looks around and likes what she sees. "I'd live to come in. This isn't a bad place at all. It's cozy."

"Well thank you Ms. Possible." Drew says without any hint of sarcasm.

Kim says in the nicest voice, "You can call me Kim Drew. You're welcome. To be quite honest, I've never really thought you were all that evil. I just mean that I could see you as helping people more than hurting them."

"Well Kim, there are shades of gray between good and evil. Some of us are heroes in training like Eddie and Jason and some of us are villains in training." Drew thinks to himself 'Maybe I was never meant for world domination.'

"Eddie and Jason are great guys." Kim says, all the while thinking about Eddie.

"Indeed they are. Especially Eddie. He's one of the few people that have seemed to genuinely care about my well-being." Drew thinks about Eddie's kind words to him when he needed them most.

"Well, that's Eddie for you." Kim smiles as she is very proud of Eddie at the present moment.

"Yeah, it is indeed." Drew wonders what to say next but can't find any more words.

"I hope you and Sheila end up happy Drew. Everyone deserves to be happy." Drew smiles at Kim's kind words.

"Well, thank you." Drew hugs Kim, something he NEVER thought he would let happen under his own free will.

Kim and Drew head into the house. Once inside, Eddie gets Drew and Sheila alone for a moment. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you."

"I think I know." Drew says.

"Me too." Sheila adds.

"You do?" Eddie asks, both ashamed and surprised.

"Yes." Drew and Sheila both say together. Drew leans in and whispers in Eddie's left ear, "It's a good thing you called Kim. It was the RIGHT thing to do."

Eddie is truly surprised now. "Wow guys. I'm so sorry I went behind your backs like that. I do believe you are both smarter than anyone gives you credit for."

"Thanks." Drew and Sheila tell Eddie. Sheila says, "Its all right Eddie," as she gives Eddie a hug.

Drew slowly walks over to Ron and says, "I'm sorry for all of the buffoon comments. I figured if you thought you were a buffoon like myself, it might make me feel a little better about myself."

"It's cool man. The Ron-man holds no grudges." Ron and Drew shake each other's hand.

At seeing this, Eddie and Kim go up to Eddie's room to talk privately.

"Kim, could I ask you something?" Kim can tell Eddie seems a little nervous.

"Of course." Kim and Eddie sit down on Eddie's bed as he asks his question.

"Why are you being so nice to me after what I did to you? Trying to hurt you and all." Eddie looks down still ashamed of himself.

"I hurt you much worse Eddie. Physical wounds heal but emotional wounds can last a lifetime, which is what we've spent together, along with Ron and Jason. If we're going to continue with our lives together, in any capacity, then I've got to show you I'll always be there for you. I'm not scared of you only because I know you'd never hurt another living being without provocation." Kim gently kisses Eddie's cheek.

"Thanks Kim. I'd never hurt anything…..not even spiders although I hate them so much! ACK! Man, how I hate those things!" Eddie squirms a little at the mention of spiders.

Kim laughs and says, "I know."

"Well, whatcha doing tomorrow?" Eddie asks, hoping that he and Kim can spend some time together without the worry of hurting Drew and Sheila's feelings.

"I'm picking up my mom and dad at the airport. I told my dad you wanted to talk to him about us Eddie. He said he doesn't like the idea of me dating yet, but if he had to let me date anyone, it would be you!" This makes both Kim and Eddie cheer up and smile.

Eddie is very excited now. "Sweet! I won't betray his trust in me. I know how important you are to him. You're important to me too."

"I know you won't. I've got to get back home Eddie. Sorry." Eddie can tell Kim is sad because she has to leave.

"It's ok." Eddie kisses Kim's cheek to let her know it truly is ok.

As Eddie escorts Kim downstairs, Sheila is at the front door holding the painting. She says to Kim, "Please take this back for us Kimmie. Please."

"Sure. C'mon Ron, let's go home and get some sleep. You four should also." Kim and Ron wave good-bye to the others.

All the others can do in return is wave back.

The next morning Kim picks up her parents, Ron's parents, Eddie's parents, and Jason's parents from the airport and drops them off at their respective homes. When Kim and her parents get home she calls Eddie up.

"Eddie, my parents are home. Wanna come over and talk to them?" Eddie can tell Kim is excited.

"Are you sure now's the time? Your parents did just get home ya know?" Eddie says, trying to buy himself some time so he can wake up.

"Yea, I know, but I'm so excited!" Kim quickly asks her parents if Eddie can come over so they can have their 'little talk'. Her parents quickly say, 'Sure Kimmie but wait until after we eat breakfast.'

"Yes Eddie. It's ok for you to come over. Get here a.s.a.p.!" If Eddie thought Kim was as excited as she could ever be five seconds ago, he was terribly mistaken.

"Ok, ok, ok! Keep your panties on ok Kim……….on second thought…." Eddie says with a huge grin.

"Hey! Such a naughty boy! What am I going to do with you?" Kim asks jokingly.

"I don't know. I'm on my way though." Eddie says, joking back.

"Ok. Thank you Eddie!" Kim and Eddie both hang up.

Eddie gets dressed, leaves and quickly drives over to Kim's house. The tweebs are watching TV when Eddie rings the doorbell. Kim's parents, James and Jean, ask everyone to meet in the living room. Jean starts off with asking Eddie how he's been to which he says, "Good, thank you."

"Now, down to business." James says, in a fatherly voice. "How do you boys feel about Eddie being Kim's boyfriend?"

"I'd say it's about time." Jim says.

"He's already like a big brother to us so I'm cool with it." Tim adds.

Jean adds, "I think you will treat my daughter with the love and respect she deserves and I know we all feel that way Eddie."

"Well, thank you Mrs. Dr. P. How about you Mr. Dr. P.?" Eddie wonders if he should be at least a little bit scared of what Mr. Possible will say.

"I'm still not too sure about my little Kimmie-cub dating but I know she's growing up and there's nothing I can do about it. I also know, deep down, you'll treat her very well. But, I will tell you this…..if I ever hear of you hurting my daughter in any way from this point on, you will pay the consequences. You're the last person I want to threaten Eddie, but my family is my life. Do I make myself clear?" Eddie knows Mr. Possible is serious by the look in his eyes.

"Of course sir." Eddie says, not at all afraid of Mr. Possible's threat. "You've got nothing to worry about sir. She's the most important person in my life and I'd do anything to make her happy."

"I know Eddie." Mr. Possible smiles a little bit. It's enough of a smile for the whole room to smile in return.

"So, do her and I have your blessing sir?" Eddie already knows the answer, but wants to make sure anyway.

"Yes, you do." Kim jumps up, and before anyone knows it, hugs and kissed her dad. she says, "Thank you so much Dad! I love you!"

Mr. Possible returns his daughter's hug and says, "You're welcome Kimmie. I love you too."

Kim thanks her mom and brothers for supporting her and Eddie's newfound relationship.

"We're gonna go talk to Eddie's parents now ok? Is that ok Mom?" Kim hopes it is.

"Sure Kimmie. We've got some catching up to do though so hurry home soon ok." Jean says to her daughter.

"I will Dad. See ya soon ok." Kim hugs her parents bye.

Kim and Eddie leave to his parents' house where Eddie and his parents catch up with what's been happening lately (except telling them he was bad for a brief time). Kim and Eddie tell his parents that they are a couple now, to which his parents could only say, "It's about time. Congratulations. Good luck you two crazy kids in love."

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER…………

July 15th, 2004

Whassup notebook? Well, I am! It's been a while. Let me update ya. Kim and I have been dating for a month now! Best month of my life. We had a wonderful Fourth of July. No sex though, which was ok by me. I want the time to be perfect when we have our first time. I guess I'm old fashioned like that. We've been pretty inseparable for the time we've been dating.

Well, Brick Flagg and Monkey Boy are in jail. Those fucking bastards! One night, two weeks ago, Ron and I were chilling and having a little walk so Rufus and Renee could be together when we heard this scream. We ran to see who it was. When we got there, we see Prick (that's my nickname for Flagg now) and Monkey Boy beating Tara. Ron and I quickly beat the living shit out of those two perverts. Ron's been waiting for his revenge on Monkey Boy for a long time now and I'm glad he finally got it! He told me the next day that my help with his training made all the difference. Well, anyways, we turned them in to the police and Tara pressed charges. They both got 20-40 years for sexual assault. In Middleton, it's a horrible crime. It's just as bad as rape itself. I hear they've got adjoining cells. I also hear that Prick's bunk mate us a big black guy named Bruno who is doing life without parole for murder. Monkey Boy's roomy is an Italian mob boss who is doing life without parole for an assassination attempt on some high-ranking official of the American government. His name is Legs. I don't know why that's his name but oh well. I'm not the one who has to worry about it! HA! I hope Prick and Monkey Boy are getting the rough treatment…..if you know what I mean. Serves those fuckers right, doing that to Tara and all.

Anyway, Ron and Tara are now dating. I think that's wonderful myself. They're awesome together! It is somewhat strange now though because, last week Yori, Ron's friend from Japan moved here to Middleton. She met Zita Flores and they have quickly become the best of friends. They have their own apartment together.

My parents and I are close again, as are Jason and his. Everybody's been reconnecting lately. Even Drew and Sheila! They're officially together now. It's so sweet to see. Drew is now working for Kim's dad. Of course, we told Dr. P. all about Drew's past. It appears that Dr. P. knew Drew in college. Dr. P. is the most forgiving and compassionate person in the world because he hired Drew in a heartbeat. Sheila took a college equivalency test and passed with very high scores. She's become a certified doctor and now works with Kim's mom. We're keeping them close for their own protection. I don't want someone finding out about their pasts and then trying to hurt them. They truly do mean a lot to me as friends. Drew and Sheila have turned the hideout into a beautiful house. I made the renovations to the house myself for them. One million dollars worth to be exact! Their kitchen has a brand new stove, and the dining room now seats twenty.

Speaking of Drew, I've narrowed the search for his daughter down to Middleton. So that's got him very excited. Monique and Josh are dating. That's the good Josh, not fucking Monkey Boy who's probably getting fucked in the ass right now! That's still funny! Let me wipe the tears of joy from my eyes! Anyways, Donald and Zita are now together also. Jim and Tim finally beat Jason and myself in wrestling. They got so lucky! Making Jason tap out like that! NEVER AGAIN THOUGH! B'WHA HA HA! Jason and Bonnie are still dating. You can't keep those two apart.

We got the record deal! We've already started recording songs. I'm so excited because every one of my friends is involved in the band!

Well, that's all for now! I'll write much sooner next time!

Eddie P.

* * *

One day every week, Eddie and Jason spend the night at Drew and Sheila's. The guys stay with them so that they will always have some time together. Tonight just happens to be that night. After conversing for hours, about random stuff, everyone heads to bed.

While in bed, two little monkeys dressed in ninja outfits jump into both Eddie and Jason's rooms but neither knows of the other's situation. The ninjas have cards, which say, 'Wanna learn Tai Shing Pek Kwar with Lord Monty Fiske?' Check one of the following two boxes, Yes or No. Eddie thinks about it for a little bit and checks No. Jason checks a box himself and gives the card back to the monkey with a huge, almost evil like, grin on his face.

The next morning, Eddie is on the computer, as usual, trying to find Drew's daughter and out of nowhere he quickly yells out, "YAHOO!" He runs out of the house to 'see to something' as he put it. Jason goes home to the apartment and hangs out all day.

At ten o'clock that night, Jason was starting to get worried because he hasn't been able to talk to Bonnie all day. Finally he gets a hold of her.

"Hello baby!" Jason is excited to have finally gotten a hold of his girlfriend.

"Hey Jason." Bonnie sounds down for some reason. This worries Jason.

"Is something wrong? You sound sad or something." Jason asks Bonnie. He now starts to worry a little bit.

"I'm ok." Jason doesn't think Bonnie is at all convincing, but won't push the subject.

Jason thinks about what to say next and before long he asks, "Where ya been all day?"

"Just walking around town and thinking." This gets Jason's attention.

"Thinking about what?" Jason asks, wondering why Bonnie seems so distant all of a sudden.

"Just life, like what I want out of it." Jason can tell Bonnie doesn't really feel like talking right now but continues anyway.

"I see. Well you know I'll do anything I can to help you be happy and I want you to remember that ok Bonnie." Jason is trying to cheer up Bonnie but doesn't think its working too well.

"I know Jason and thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me." Bonnie starts to feel just a little bit better.

"You're welcome baby." Jason can sense Bonnie feels slightly better.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. I'll call you tomorrow ok." Bonnie wants to sleep and think.

"Ok. Goodnight Bonnie." Jason knows this conversation is about to end.

"Goodnight Jason. I love you." Bonnie says with feeling.

"I love you too." Jason replies to his girlfriend.

Bonnie hangs up and attempts to go to bed. Jason is concerned why Bonnie seemed so distant. He looks up at the ceiling in his room of the apartment before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

At eleven the same night, Eddie and Kim are talking on the phone.

"Kim, I've done it!" Eddie is as excited as Kim's ever heard him.

Kim is both confused and intrigued. "You've done what?"

"I've found Drew's daughter!" This reinforces Eddie's excitement.

"You have!" Kim sounds happy and excited now also.

"Yes!" Eddie says, not only to reassure Kim but to reassure himself.

"Well, who is she?" Kim can't help but ask.

"I want Drew to meet her first ok? I hope you don't mind that Kim." Eddie says as politely as he can.

"Oh, of course I understand Eddie." Kim is a little bit sad about not being told who Drew's daughter is, but knows she'll find out in a few days time anyway.

"Thanks babe." Eddie is glad that he has such an understanding girlfriend.

"No big." Kim smiles at using one of her catch phrases.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow ok Kim." Eddie doesn't want the conversation to end, but knows he needs his sleep.

"Ok Eddie. Goodnight. I love you!" Kim can tell that Eddie seems a little bit tired even though he is very excited.

"I love you too!" Eddie says smiling widely. "Goodnight!"

Eddie and Kim both hang up and go to bed. Kim is dreaming about Eddie and herself walking on the beach in the moonlight. Eddie is dreaming about Drew's reaction to meeting his daughter and what will be said when that time comes.

* * *

The next morning at nine, Eddie wakes up. He makes himself some breakfast. After he eats it, he gets dressed and dials a number on his cell phone. At the other end comes a female voice that says, "Hello."

"Hey! You ready for today?" Eddie hopes she is truly ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The female voice doesn't sound too sure.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me." Eddie tries to reassure the female voice that everything will be all right.

"I do trust you Eddie. I'm just a little scared about this is all. I haven't seen this man in eighteen years. What do I say to him? How do I feel towards him? Do I act angry and pissed or do I just open up to him?" The female voice sounds as shaky as Eddie's ever heard it.

Once again, Eddie tries to reassure the female voice. "I know you're scared. I know you don't know what you should be feeling or what you want to feel. Whatever you do feel will be the right thing to feel though. I'll be right beside you the whole time ok. I'm on my way now so be ready ok."

The female voice perks up just a little bit and says, "Ok."

Eddie makes a couple of trips, first to pick up the person he called. He proceeds to take her to get some ice cream at Baskin Robin's so they can talk some more.

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon?" Eddie asks, again making sure the female voice wants to go through with this life-changing event.

"Yes Eddie." The female voice is reassuring this time.

"Does your boyfriend know about this?" Eddie is somewhat concerned about who knows of this at this point.

The female voice answer, "No. I don't want him involved just yet. I need to do this and get out all my emotions first. There are so many things I have wanted to say to my dad if it ever happened that I could see him again. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Just my girlfriend, but I didn't tell her your name. I don't think Drew told anyone but myself either, now that I think of it. He's really excited to find out who you are." Eddie tries to make the female voice feel needed and make the situation a little easier on her.

"I just wonder, if I give him another chance, will he leave again?" This changes the mood slightly to one of doubt and possible regret.

"I'm gotten to know him very well lately, and I can tell you that he IS a changed man. He's got his life together and he wants you to be apart of it. How about this, I'll tell him if he ever leaves you again, I'll hunt him down and beat his brains out." Eddie tells the female voice, partially serious and partially kidding.

Eddie's lady friend smiles for the first time since she's found out that her father is alive. "HA! Thanks Eddie. I needed that. You are truly a great human being and I'm glad I've known you for as long as I have."

Eddie smiles and says, "I'm happy too. Now c'mon….let's do this thing!"

"YEAH! This is the first time since you told me about my dad that I've started to look forward to finally meeting him!" The female voice is now excited and that's music to Eddie's ears.

"That's good to hear." Eddie smiles and is ready to get this thing started.

"I know it is!" The female voice claps her hands together in anticipation.

Finally, Eddie and his female friend come up to a familiar door. Eddie rings the doorbell a couple of times before someone answers it. The man that comes to the door says, "Hey Eddie! What a pleasant surprise! Who's this with you?"

Eddie proudly announces, "Drew, this is your daughter!"

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_**We do not own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters from the Disney cartoon show. We also don't own any songs in future chapters, unless stated otherwise. We do reserve the right to make the characters in this story, even Kim and Ron, the way we see fit to progress the story. Thank you and continue reading please! Thank you once again!**_

_**- Eddro and Xeroid**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Father And Daughter Bond

Drew's first reaction was, "WHAT!"

"May we come in Drew?" Eddie asks, motioning inside.

"Oh my yes. Sure. C'mon in. Can I get anything for either of you?" Drew is still in a sudden state of shock.

Eddie and his friend enter the house and Drew offers them both a seat. Drew slowly sits down himself. After a few moments, Drew says, "Are you absolutely sure about this Eddie?"

Eddie leans over and gently and whispers something to his friend. She gives him a picture from her purse. Eddie proceeds to get up and go into Drew's lab to grab the photo of him, with his wife and daughter. Eddie comes back and shows both of them to Drew and, to Drew's surprise and amazement, they are the same photo. Eddie looks into Drew's eyes, puts a hand on his shoulders, and says, "Yes Drew, I'm sure about this."

Drew looks at his daughter for what feels like forever before saying, "I'm so sorry for what I did. I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness."

Drew's daughter answers back, looking into her father's eyes, "I've had a long, LONG talk with Eddie here and he tells me you've changed and become a good person. He told me why you left Mom and me in the first place. He's told me that you've never stopped thinking about me. Although it hurts so much that you left, Eddie has convinced me that everyone deserves a second chance. If we're going to get close at all, I'm going to need time. I don't want to just trust you again, all at once, and then have you leave again. You have NO idea about the hell I've been through these past eighteen years. I know how hard it is to try and change. I'm doing it right now myself. People have given me a chance to be someone good and honest, so I know how hard it must be for you. It must have been a difficult decision for you to leave Mom and me. I went through the emotions; hate for you leaving us, pity that I lost all those years with you, and now I'm on forgiveness. That may be strange for this kind of situation but, as I see it, if I spend my time worried about the past, how can I move on in the future? I truly believe you must be my father, why else would we have the same photo. Eddie also told me we have the same DNA so I know you're my father. I'm truly thankful for getting this second chance with you and I don't want to ruin it by being pissed at you. I want to make the most of this second chance."

At this point, both Drew and his daughter are crying. Not tears of pain and anguish, but rather tears of joy. Drew's tears are for his daughter's understanding and acceptance of his past decisions and his daughter's tears are for getting the second chance she never could have dreamed possible. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, they both get up and embrace each other.

"I had to get all that out. I hope you don't mind." Drew's daughter wipes a few tears away. Before long however, they are replaced by more tears.

"Not at all. I've been gone eighteen years, There's probably a lot more you need to tell me. I hope you will, in time. I want to know everything about you. Well, everything you want to tell me that is." Drew wipe tears of his own away right now.

"I'll tell you as much as you want to know, in time. Ok……..dad?" The word 'dad' gets both Drew and his daughter to cry once again.

"Ok! God, it feels good to hear that!" Drew holds his daughter closer than before.

As this is going on, Eddie has stood up next to Sheila under the archway. They are both smiling and watching this beautiful sight take place right in front of them.

After several minutes, Drew's daughter asks, "Um…..dad, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, of course." Drew is a little worried about what his daughter could want to know.

"What's my real birth name?" Drew's daughter has always wondered this.

Drew answers, "It's Bonnie Michelle Lipski."

* * *

The same morning, Kim and Ron are having breakfast at Bueno Nacho as usual. Kim gets a Naco and Ron has himself a Grande sized bag of nachos. Ron buys Rufus his own bag. During this usual ritual, Kim asks Ron something. "How are you and Tara doing?"

"We're great KP. Boo-ya! She's so awesome!" Ron smiles, thinking about his girlfriend.

"I can't believe Brick and Josh did that to her. She's just lucky you and Eddie were there at the right time." Kim is upset, and very glad at the same time. She's upset that this kind of thing happens, and is glad that she never went out with Josh more than once.

Ron clears his throat. "Yeah, I guess so. See Kim, I told you he was evil. Now that you know that, I'll tell you a secret. At the beginning of freshman year, Monkey Boy would beat me up on the days you had cheerleading practice. I told Eddie about it last year for the first time and he kicked the living shit out of Monkey Boy and the rest of his goons. Eddie then helped me with my fighting. That's why I've been a little quicker and stronger this past year on our missions."

Kim looks at Ron with wide, worried eyes and asks, "Why didn't you tell me about Josh earlier?"

"I didn't want to upset you. I knew you had this mad crush on him and all Kim……Rufus, little buddy, you're getting cheese all over my new shirt." Ron looks down and wipes some cheese off of his shirt.

"Sorry." The little guy chirps.

"It's ok." Ron says as he pets Rufus.

"Ron, you should've told me though. You're more important to me than Josh……….I mean Monkey Boy could ever have been." Kim says with a huge smile on her face.

Ron is surprised by Kim's last statement and can only spit out, "Boo-ya! Kim, I'm impressed. I've finally brought you over to the anti-monkey side! Bwahahahaha!" Ron's evil laugh leaves a lot to be desired.

"Thanks Ron. I did notice you've been….well less Ron-ish lately. Not as clumsy as you used to be and I like it." Kim is very impressed with Ron's abilities on missions lately.

"Well thanks KP. Group hug!" Ron asks looking at Kim and then at Rufus.

"Why not?" Kim concedes. Kim, Ron, and Rufus share a hug before Ron asks, "So, how are you and the Ed-man doing?"

"We're great too! Boo-ya Ron! Hehe!" Kim's girlish giggle leaves little to the imagination.

"Hey, that's my phrase KP. Patent pending!" Ron is just jealous because Kim says 'Boo-ya' better than he does.

Kim smiles back at her best friend. "Ok Ron. Ok. Eddie is so great though. He's always playing with the tweebs and he's even cooked for my parents a few times lately. He's even helped fix up the house a little bit."

"I knew it looked different. Well, that's Eddie for ya." Ron doesn't know if the words 'Eddie' and 'cooking' should EVER be used in the same sentence but doesn't say anything to Kim.

Kim is practically giddy right now. "Yep. He also spends a lot of time with Drew and Sheila. He's really close to them. He's over there right now if I'm not mistaken."

"I see. Well, how's Jason been?" Ron hasn't heard from Jason in a while now.

"I don't know. Jason's been keeping to himself lately." Kim hasn't heard from Jason in a while now herself.

Ron thinks for a moment. "I've noticed that too. He does still come to the practices for the band though."

"Yea." Kim answers.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator rings. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"There's been a robbery Kim. It's in Greece." Wade answers from his computer.

"You have a ride for us Wade?" Kim already knows the answer.

"Of course. It's on the way." Wade knows that Kim knows about the ride already. They have been working together for a long time now.

"Thanks Wade." Kim and Ron leave to get ready for their mission.

* * *

Back at Drew and Sheila's, Sheila has just brought in coffee for herself, Drew, and Bonnie and a Mountain Dew for Eddie. Sheila asks Bonnie, "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, His name is Jason Sensible."

Drew spits out his coffee as does Sheila. "Jason!"

Bonnie is surprised by this. "Why yes. Oh, that's right. Eddie mentioned you know him. What do you think of him?"

Drew regains his composure. "He's one of the people who've helped Sheila and I change our lives around. I think that's great that you and he are together."

Hearing this brightens up Bonnie's day even more. "Well thanks. He's awesome."

"I know. There's something I must say first before I go any farther, thank you so much Eddie." Drew stands up and holds out his right hand. Eddie stands up, shakes it, and hugs Drew saying, "No big Doc."

"You hang around Possible way too much Eddie." Drew says, making a little fun of Eddie.

"Is that a bad thing Doc?" Eddie says with a huge grin.

"I guess not." Drew says as he looks at Sheila with a huge grin of his own.

"Ah. I have something for you and Sheila, Drew." Eddie takes a couple of capsules from his left pant pocket. "Take these please."

"What are they?" Drew and Sheila look at the capsules with a questioning look.

Eddie can sense their apprehension. "Trust me guys. I'll think you'll be very surprised and pleased."

"Ok. We trust you." With that, Eddie gets water for both Sheila and Drew. They put the capsules in their mouths and swallow them with gulps of water. Within mere moments, Drew's skin goes from blue to a tannish white color. Sheila's goes from green to a tannish white also. At seeing this transformation of each other, they both yell, "AHH! What's happening to us?"

Eddie knew they'd react this way. "Don't be alarmed. The things you both just swallowed are what I call 'skin capsules'. They are designed to turn the skin into the ideal combination of a light tan and of the normal white skinned complexion. Do you like?"

"Yes! Thanks Eddie." Sheila is both happy and worried. She doesn't want this good thing to have any bad side-effects.

"You're the best! But how did you do this?" Drew is very curious at Eddie's ingenuity.

"I'm a pretty good scientist in my own right doc. Let me know if anything is wrong ok. I figured if you want to lead normal lives, you should probably look normal." Eddie pats himself on the back which makes everyone else laugh.

"Thank you so much Eddie." Sheila says with tears in her eyes.

"You're truly amazing Eddie." Drew adds.

"I'm impressed Eddie." Bonnie admits. She whispers says to him, "Thanks."

Eddie hugs Bonnie and says to her, "Bonnie, you're welcome. By the way, are you going to tell Jason about Drew being your father?"

"Not yet. I want to get to know him better before I involve Jason. You won't tell him, will you?" Bonnie is a little worried about her boyfriend finding out.

"Not if you don't want me to Bonnie." Eddie reassures Bonnie.

"Thanks Eddie. Besides, I still have to tell my mother." Bonnie frowns with this sudden realization.

Drew gulps, "Your mother…….." He begins to trail off into thoughts from his past.

Bonnie sees Drew's reaction. "You miss her, don't you……..dad? Man, that feels weird to say."

Drew answers his daughter. "Yea, I do. Although, I doubt she'll enjoy seeing me again."

Bonnie whispers to her father, "Here's a secret for you. I know she misses you too. Maybe sometime soon you and Sheila can talk to her. She may hate you, but at least she'll know you're alive."

Drew gulps. "Perhaps Bonnie. That'll come in time, just like you getting used to having your real father back in your life. I have to say, you're taking this very well."

Bonnie pats herself on the back now which gets a laugh out of Eddie. "I'm trying my best. I don't wanna be selfish and only worry about my feelings in this. You were away from me for eighteen years also so I can understand that you've went through the same pain I have."

"Thank you Bonnie…..my beautiful daughter. My daughter!" Drew says to himself, still not truly believing what is happening before his very eyes.

"Well, I've gotta get going. I'll come over again soon. I'll have Eddie come with me if I need him and if neither of you mind." Bonnie hugs her dad once again.

Drew, and Sheila look at each other and say, "Not at all. We enjoy Eddie's company."

Eddie smiles at Bonnie as she says, "Let's go Eddie."

Eddie answers her with, "Ok." Eddie and Bonnie say their good-byes and Eddie drives Bonnie home, both with smiles on their faces. At Bonnie's house, she says to Eddie, "Thank you so much again. Thank you for being there with me through that. I can never repay this."

"There's nothing to repay…..Bon-bon. Seeing Drew and you so excited and happy is all I want." At that, Bonnie kisses Eddie's right cheek, to which Eddie just blushes. Bonnie walks up to her front door and waves good-bye to Eddie. He waves back and quickly drives home.

* * *

At eight the same night, Jason is asleep when something flies in through the open window of his room. After he gets up, he unfolds the piece of paper and reads what is on it. He readily gets dressed and leaves. Eddie gets a piece of paper in his room also. He reads his also but isn't in any rush to get dressed. Eddie sits around for a while before getting dressed and leaving the hideout himself.

* * *

At ten, after Eddie gets done with his 'walk', he heads over to Bueno Nacho for a bite to eat with Renee. They order a Grande sized Naco. They are almost finished when Kim, Ron, and Rufus come in and sit down next to them.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Eddie asks looking at Kim, Rufus, and Ron with a worried look.

"We went on a mission baby. I'm sorry." Ron says to Eddie.

Eddie is very frightened. "RON! Don't ever call me that again man! What the fuck are you thinking! Geesh! You're about to give me a heart attack from god-damn embarrassment."

Kim, Renee, and Rufus are all laughing hysterically. Ron apologizes to Eddie, "I'm sorry man. Kim put me up to it. Don't hold it against me, please!"

Eddie calms down and says, "I won't. So where were you guys exactly?"

"We were in Greece because some nuclear weapons were stolen. All signs point to the Senor Seniors' but they were nowhere to be found. I just wonder what they would want with them. Taking over the world really doesn't seem like something they'd be really good at. This seems too good for them to have done it." Kim wonders what they could possibly be planning next.

"I see Kim. I'm glad you three are all right." Eddie is relieved that none of them got hurt.

"No worries Eddro. I couldn't let Rufus not see Renee again." Ron looks at Rufus as rufus runs onto the table.

"Yea yea." Rufus says looking at Renee.

"What have you been up to today Eddie?" Kim asks her boyfriend.

Eddie answers back with, "Oh, nothing too much sweetie. I've spent the whole day with Drew, Sheila, and Drew's daughter."

"Oh really? Is Drew's daughter anyone we know? Is she nice?" Ron wonders who Drew's daughter could be.

"Yes and yes. I can't tell you any more than that." Kim and Ron can see that Eddie is pained by not being able to tell either of them who Drew's daughter is.

Kim is now even more curious than before but won't press the issue any further. "Is that all you've done today?"

"Well, I talked to Wade. I went over to his house and we talked there." Eddie says as if that's an everyday occurrence.

"Really!" Kim and Ron ask totally surprised.

"You lucky dog you." Ron says in astonishment.

"Ron's right Eddie. We've never met him in person before." Kim is just as astonished as Ron is.

"There's probably a reason for that. I learned that Wade suffers from agoraphobia, which simply means he's afraid of being in public. I'm going to try and help him get over that. It'll be hard but I think I can do it. Look what he gave me." Eddie says as he pulls out two Kimmunicators, one for Jason and one for himself.

"This way Jason and I can go on missions with you guys now." Eddie says, smiling.

"Wonderful Eddie! You think you're ready?" Kim asks, knowing Eddie has been looking forward to this forever.

Eddie thinks about it for a moment and answers. "I think so Kim. I don't know about Jason though."

"I'm betting he is too." Ron says, knowing Jason has been looking forward to this as much as Eddie.

"You're probably right Ron." Eddie concedes.

"I know I am." Ron says, patting himself on the back and grinning from ear to ear.

"Wade is going to try and help me overcome my fear." Eddie shudders at the thought of his fear.

"What's that Ed-man?" Ron asks, curiously.

"He's afraid of spiders Ron." Kim says so that Eddie doesn't have to say it himself.

Eddie shudders again. "Thanks Kim. ARGH! I was poisoned by a pet tarantula when I was four. I almost died. So spiders and I don't get along."

Ron winces. "Sounds painful."

"Very." With that Eddie has a flashback to that most eventful day….

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Thanks for the spider dad! I think I'll call him Steppy." Eddie was very excited about having a pet finally.

"That's a good name for a spider son." Eddie's dad laughed at his son's ingenious name for the spider.

"Thanks dad." Eddie hugged his dad.

After playing with his spider for a couple of hours Eddie tried to put it away. Steppy wouldn't go back into his cage and when Eddie tried to push him in the cage, he felt a sudden burning sensation. Apparently, Eddie's dad forgot to check on getting the spider's fangs clipped because Eddie looked at his arm and saw two tiny fangs in his right arm. At seeing this Eddie began to scream in fear and excruciating pain.

* * *

After Eddie is done thinking about the pain he went through all those long years ago, he, Renee, Kim, Ron, and Rufus all head home.

* * *

At around eleven o'clock, someone suspicious looking is walking up to two rather large warehouse doors. They knock twice, as instructed. The doors opens and at the end of the large empty warehouse stands a man, shunned by the world, who simply says, "Welcome."

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_**We do not own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters from the Disney cartoon show. We also don't own any songs in future chapters, unless stated otherwise. We do reserve the right to make the characters in this story, even Kim and Ron, the way we see fit to progress the story. Thank you and continue reading please! Thank you once again!**_

_**- Eddro and Xeroid**_


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets And Surprises

Next to Monkey Fist is another man. He is rather large, bald, and is wearing a kilt. Jason immediately thinks to himself, 'Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan, working together?' He doesn't let on that he knows who they are though. Monkey Fist begins to talk to the group of people gathered in the abandoned warehouse, "Welcome to Lord Monte Fiske's Academy of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. You will be considered ninja masters after this. We're here every night for a month. If you continue to come, that's fine. If not, it's no big deal. Now, let's get started by putting on the masks that are hanging on the wall. This is to insure secrecy and this helps get into the ninja mentality."

At that, a couple of people leave. A couple of others just look at each other before putting the masks on. The rest of the group puts them on with little hesitation. For two hours, from eleven to one in the morning, Jason and the other seven people left there start their training. At the end of the session, Monkey Fist says, "I hope to see you all again tomorrow night and don't worry about payment right now. We'll talk about that another time."

* * *

July 29, 2004 

Hello there again notebook! Long time, no writey! I'm doing fabulous. Here's how things have been going the last two weeks or so. Bonnie had her mom talk to Drew. She slapped him, which he knew was coming. Now though, they are at least conversing. Sure, it's only for five minutes at a time, but it's a start. Sheila and Bonnie are becoming closer also, which is very good to see. Drew knows about the abuse that Bonnie and Jo Anne (Bonnie's mom) have gone through because of her second husband, soon to be ex-husband. Jason finally convinced Jo Anne to drop that fat fuck. Doug protested and threatened to kill Jo Anne and Bonnie. Jason was told of this and beat Doug into a coma. He will be paralyzed if he ever wakes up. Serves that bastard right. I consider Bonnie a best friend. I'm so glad we've been hanging out. She's been kind of lonely without Jason being around so much. He'll go off somewhere and won't tell anyone where he's going. Not even me. I'm also thinking of Sheila as a second mother and Drew as a second father. They're only both thirty-eight years old. By the way, Jason and I bought castles in Scotland! They're next to each other and they're both on hills for added protection. Isn't that sweet! They're so awesome!

Ron and Tara are going strong, as are Donald and Zeta, and Josh and Monique. That's all very good to hear. My parents have both a second home which they are living in right now. They said they needed a get-away from the inner city.

Kim and I are going strong. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. I know it. We are excited about the future together. We've recently put DNAmy behind bars for good. She murdered another scientist for calling her "creations" ugly. She got life without parole. Frugal Lucre is in jail for life as well. He murdered four shoppers at Smarty Mart because they refused to pay for things he made. He made them very crappy so that's why they didn't pay. Kim, Ron, and I have disabled all of the Killer Bebes. Jason was absent on this mission for some reason. We couldn't get a hold of him. Gemini, Fen, the Knights of Rodeghan, Adrena Lynn, Jackie the Jackal, Gill, White Stripe, Aviaruis, Malcolm the Wraithmaster, and Professor Dementor are all behind bars also. Each person or group have destroyed buildings with bombs and other sorts of weapons. Those bombs and weapons killed several people in each bombing. Every single person mentioned is serving life in prison, without the possibility of parole. Drew has convinced his cousin, Motor Ed, to stop his crime sprees. I'm sad to say Drew's dog, Commodore Puddles has passed on.

Words can't describe my true feelings for Kim. Whenever I see her, with her long autumn hair, beautiful green eyes, pouting red lips, supple and voluptuous breasts, (yes, she's filled out quite nicely in the last two years) long, smooth legs, and her gorgeous smile, I just melt. I no longer have a care in the world. We have so much fun together and we can tell each other anything.

I got her to start writing in a journal. The following excerpt is from her journal, which she posted online and let me read:

"Well, as for my love life, I've found the love of my life. His name is Eddie Probable and he's a hunk. We've been best friends since preschool. We do everything together just about. We even fight crime together now. I use to think Ron was the only person I could trust with my life but that's no longer the case. Eddie actually took a bullet for me a couple of nights ago on a mission. Jason should have been there too but we couldn't get a hold of him. It was at eleven o'clock at night. Seeing Eddie in a hospital bed scared the shit out of me. My whole life and future seemed to have passed right before my eyes as I hoped Eddie would be fine. He is, thank goodness. I couldn't live without him, not after all the stuff we've been through together. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! I want to be with him until the day I die. He makes everything in my life better or, at least, seem to be better. His parents have even told me they'd like to see me be their daughter-in-law soon! I had the biggest smile on my face after hearing that! You couldn't imagine how great that felt!"

Nice, huh! Maybe she's trying to tell me something? Hmm? I've thought about asking Kim to marry me, but two problems have come up. First, I haven't gotten up the nerve to talk to her parents about it yet. I don't want to come between Kim and her parents so I want their blessing. I can't just think about what's best for me, ya know. The second reason is that we've only been dating for about two months, but then I realized we've known each other for fourteen years. That, to me, makes up for the time we haven't dated. Well, I'll update you on what's happening with everyone. As for that bullet, it god damn hurt! Right in the stomach! Damn near went through. If that's what I have to do to protect Ron and Kim on as mission, that's what I'll have to do. Peace out!

Eddie P.

P.S.

Note(s) to self: Fix Bonnie's car soon and get Jason something for his birthday party that's coming up.

After writing his journal, Eddie sits down and reads the newspaper and after finishing with it, Eddie heads out to Bueno Nacho with Ron and Kim.

* * *

The next day, around noon, Eddie picks up Bonnie and Ron. Before going anywhere else, he fixes Bonnie's car. He plans on hanging out with Ron all day talking and whatnot. He drops Bonnie off at Drew's and just before she gets out, she says to Ron, "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. Eddie here helped Drew find his real daughter and it turns out that I'm her. Please promise you won't tell anyone else, ok Ron." 

Ron looks absolutely shocked. He finds the strength to muster out, "I won't tell anyone. I promise Bonnie. This does come as a big surprise though. Anyways, have a good day with your father."

"I'll try Ron, and thanks." Bonnie looks at Ron with a smile and a brush of her short brown hair.

Eddie says, "Call me if you want me to pick you up."

"Ok Eddie." Bonnie softly kisses Eddie on the cheek and hugs him. "Thanks so much Eddie, for everything. I'll never be able to repay you."

"Bonnie, you don't have to keep thanking me all the time. I was happy to do it, especially for as great a friend and person as you are. You deserve it Bon-bon." Eddie says with a smile. Ron is just looking at this scene in awe, thinking to himself, 'Damn Eddie, you're even better with the ladies than I am.' Bonnie walks out of the car, into the house and looks back outside through the doorway as Eddie honks his car horn and he and Ron wave back to her.

Eddie and Ron head to Bueno Nacho where they usually go when they're hanging out. Ron and Rufus get a couple of Nacos for everyone. It is their turn to buy. After five minutes of eating, Ron says to Eddie, "Man, you're a regular hero, a boy scout even."

Eddie chuckles at the thought of being a boy scout and says back, "Thanks Ron, but Jason is the boy scout. But he did teach me the secret handshake, but don't tell anyone. Shush." Eddie puts his left index finger to his mouth and winks at Ron.

"Ok Eddie." Ron says smiling. Five more minutes of eating pass until Ron notices Eddie isn't eating as fast and as sloppy as he usually does when they hang out. Ron leans over and asks, "What's wrong dude?"

Eddie looks up, looks around, and finally leans in. He says to Ron, "Just something personal."

"C'mon man, spit it out. You can trust me. I've already learned two secrets today. I've got room for at least one more." Eddie can tell Ron really wants to know.

Deep down, Eddie knows he can trust Ron. "I know. Well, before I talked to you and Kim last night, I talked to my parents. I found out that I have a twin brother who I thought was my cousin. Apparently, my Uncle Jack, and Aunt Anna couldn't have children and when my parents found out they were having twins they deiced to give one of us to them. I see that they choose John. I knew we looked a lot alike but I just thought it was a coincidence. I mean it's said everyone has a twin ya know."

Ron isn't sure what to say, but eventually finds something. "Yea, I've heard that. So how are you taking this?"

"I'm happy because I've always wanted a brother and I always thought of John as the brother I never had. Actually, I've thought that of Jason, and of you. Especially you in fact." Eddie honestly means it too.

"Why me?" Ron wonders, wide eyed.

"Well, because you and I hang out a lot. We're best friends and we like a lot of the same things. I'm closer to you than to anyone else other than Kim ever since the unpleasantness a couple of months ago." Eddie looks down, ashamedly, as he says the last sentence.

"I know what you're talking about. Well thanks Ed-man. That means a lot." Ron can't believe that Eddie could think of him as a brother.

Eddie can tell that Ron is surprised by his comments. "No problem Ron. But man, to find out John is really my brother is surprising. I'm also a little sad that I've missed out on nineteen years with a brother. I've also realized that if he were around that I might not have become such great friends with you, Kim, and Jason."

"That's understandable Eddie. I'm happy for you though man. Does John know? And which one of you is older?" Ron seems really intrigued now.

"Yes, he knows and I'm older by four minutes. He's coming out here to visit today." Ron notices that Eddie sounds excited.

"Cool. It's been a while since he was here." Ron recalls the last time John visited Middleton.

"I know, but what do I do? What do I say?" Eddie puts his face in his hands.

"Just say, 'Hey, what's up?' and hug him or shake his hand. This should be a happy thing." That's all Ron can think of saying and he hopes it'll be good enough.

Eddie looks at Ron and a sudden smile appears on his face. "You're absolutely right Ron!" Eddie promptly starts scarffing down his Nacos, which makes Ron laugh. Just before they are about to leave, Eddie gets a phone call while he is refilling his Grande Slirpster. It is from Wade.

"Eddie, I need to talk to you." Wade sounds a bit nervous.

Eddie senses Wade's nervousness. "Sure Wade. What's the dealie-o?"

Wade clears his throat. "Josh Mankey and Brick Flagg broke out of jail last night."

"WHAT!" Eddie can't believe what he's just heard.

Ron looks up from sitting in his chair at the table, startled, and asks, "What's wrong Eddie?"

Eddie covers the phone up with his hand and answers Ron with, "Nothing." He turns his attention back to Wade. "This is serious. How'd they get out?"

"I don't know, but I've got the GJ looking for them." Wade hopes this will calm Eddie down.

Eddie tries to keep his voice down and continues. "Good thinking, but fuck. Sorry Wade. What am I going to do? Does anyone else know about this?"

Wade can tell Eddie isn't calmed down very much. "No Eddie. No one else knows. I was going to tell Kim though."

"Good. Tell her and don't tell anyone else. Tell Kim that her and I should take care of this. I don't want to frighten Ron or Tara. Put some agents around Tara's home though. Possibly around Ron's and my parents if there's enough people." Eddie knows Wade will get on this immediately.

"Understood Eddie." Wade knows Eddie cares a lot about his friends and their families.

Eddie changes the subject. "Wade...are you ready for tomorrow?"

Wakes chokes a little bit. "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be. You think I'll be all right?"

"Yes I do. Now have a good night's sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Eddie truly hopes Wade will get a good night's sleep.

"Ok. Later Eddie." Eddie can tell Wade is nervous about tomorrow.

"Bye." Eddie hangs up and drives Ron home and goes home himself.

* * *

The same night, at eleven, as normal, Jason is working out with Monkey Fist. He works out for two hours and goes home because he is beat. He really is getting the hang of this new form of martial arts. After he leaves, Monkey Fist approaches two other people that are there and asks them for a moment alone. 

"Do you two know that person who just walked out?" Monkey Fist is sure of the answer already.

"Yes," The first voice answers.

"Do you know his best friend?" Once again, Monkey Fist knows the answer.

"Yes," The second voice answers.

"Excellent." Monkey Fist starts to speak to them in inaudible whispers. At the end of their conversation, everyone is nodding in agreement.

* * *

At the time that Jason started his nightly workout, Eddie is over at Kim's. They are watching 'Groundhog Day', Eddie and Kim's favorite movie. Eddie notices that his eyelids feel heavier and heavier. He couldn't have had them closed but for the briefest of moments when he noticed that Kim wasn't sitting next to him. 

Suddenly, Eddie gets up and his fear has come true. Kim isn't there! He looks out the window and sees Kim out on the beach of Middleton Lake. She is sitting on a blanket as he heads outside to go to her. He reaches the back porch when he sees that she isn't alone. Eddie thinks to himself that from the beautiful moonlight coming from off the lake, Kim looks like a goddess, in a white dress shirt and short black shorts. Eddie notices that the person with Kim is none other than Josh Mankey. Quickly, Eddie runs to Kim and proceeds to punch Josh in the face, knocking him to the sandy ground.

"Eddie! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kim yells at Eddie in anger.

Eddie looks up from beating on Josh. "I'm saving you Kim! Josh just escaped from jail."

Kim pulls Eddie off of Josh. "What? No he hasn't. What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you? He hasn't brainwashed you, has he? Josh just got convicted of beating up Tara when they were dating. Don't you remember Kim?" Eddie doesn't understand why Kim doesn't remember all of this.

"No, because they never dated. Josh and I have been dating for a year now." At that, Kim leans down to help Josh and kisses him squarely on the lips with her beautiful, pouting lips of red. Kim and Josh look up at Eddie and they both start laughing at him. Eddie can only hear Josh's laughter, as evil and as sinister as could ever be imagined. Eddie falls on his knees, shaking his fists towards the heavens, and yells out at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOO!"

Eddie now realizes he is sweating profusely. Kim is looking at him worriedly. "Are you all right sweetie?"

'Sweetie? Oh man! It must have only been a bad dream.' Eddie thinks to himself. He could only get out, "Yes, I'm fine Kim. Just had a bad dream. I guess I dosed off."

Kim can tell Eddie is upset. "You were asleep for twenty minutes and were as cute and innocent as could be. I didn't ever want to wake you. What was the dream about?"

"All I know is any dream in which you and I aren't together isn't a dream I like having at all." Eddie is still sweating badly and his heart feels as if it could pop out of his chest at any moment.

"Awh, honey. You'll never get rid of me. You should know that by now Eddie." Kim looks at Eddie, with both her hands on Eddie's face, looking into his blue eyes. He smiles and calms down a little before saying, "I know. I love you Kimbie."

"I love you too Eddie." Kim says lovingly as they share a long embrace and a passionate kiss.

* * *

July 30, 2004 

Bonnie! God, I love her so much, but I know she is hiding something from me. She and Eddie have been spending a lot of time together, which leads me to believe he is also in on it. Despite my best efforts, I have no idea what it is they are hiding. Maybe they are planning a surprise party for my birthday tomorrow? I bet that's it. If it was something big, surely I would have been told about it. There is always the chance that Bonnie is cheating on me with Eddie, but if that's the case then he is cheating on Kim with Bonnie! Oh, the blackmail possibilities are endless! First, I need some solid proof that they are indeed cheating on Kim and me. I will have to put some time into this though. I must not rush it, or it will all be ruined. That's enough of this trivial topic for now.

I've just returned from the "Punching Bag Excerise". Three hours of beating the hell out of something really takes it out of you. I need to tell Eddie we need another punching bag. He won't be too happy about that though. Wait a minute! What the fuck do I care? We're fucking rich. Ok, like I said, tomorrow is my birthday and I hope I will have a good time. I know I will have a party of some sort. The only question is who will be there? I wonder what I will get also. I have been leaving hits for Bonnie, but I don't think she caught on. Then again, who knows? I will just have to wait and see.

This whole sneaking out at eleven at night to go work out in some warehouse is getting old and I need some sleep. However, the benefits are well worth it. Monkey Kung Fu is really not that hard. I think I'm getting pretty damn good at it in this short amount of time. The only problem I have with this whole thing is why Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan are working together. I can't figure that one out. So far, all I have come up with is that they ARE working together! Maybe if I gain Monkey Fist's trust and enter his inner circle, I will find out. I'm already one of the best in the class. Learning Monkey Kung Fu is one way in which I will have the upper hand on anybody now. This new style is really quite interesting as well. I have gotten a hell of a lot more flexible, which should surprise Bonnie somewhat. I might also teach Bonnie some of the moves so she will become more flexible herself! That could be fun if I play my cards right. She will never know about it either. I could show her some of the moves and stretches while we warm up for our daily jog. I will write more on this in a few weeks and see if I have made any progress.

The band is doing ok. I have some new songs that I think would work great if we ever get around to making the album. We don't practice as much as we have in the past but whatever. We still sound good. Drakken and Shego are no longer evil, which is good and bad. With them no longer in the picture there is an opening in the evil villain market. Eddie seems to have become quite fond of them though, which makes me sick. Of course, the fact that they seem to like me sickens me even more. They are nice people, but come on. If they couldn't make it in the evil community around here, they sure as hell won't make it in the real world. I think it's time that the evil community around here got a shot in the arm to pick up the pace, because I am getting really bored. That's one reason I went to learn Monkey Kung Fu. It's just something for me to do. Speaking of which, I had better start to get ready to go for tonight's lesson. I will write more when I feel like it. I need something to wake me up first. Writing this always makes me want to sleep. A quick work out should do the trick. I might write more later, maybe.

Jason S.

* * *

Around noon the next day Eddie is at his parent's house talking with them and John. Kim, Ron, and Bonnie are getting things ready for Jason's birthday party. Monique, Tara, Zeta, Josh, Donald, and Yori arrive at Kim's house at one o'clock. The party isn't supposed to be started until four but there's a lot of work to be done. Jim, Tim, Josh, and Donald are getting the punch ready. All the girls are decorating the place up. Finally at four, Jason arrives with his parents and shortly thereafter Eddie arrives with some guests of his own. As Eddie enters, he says, "You'll never guess who I've brought." 

With that cue, Drew and Sheila walk in the doorway and hug Jason. Sheila gives Kim Jason's present as Drew is hugging the man of the hour. As Drew is hugging Jason, he catches Bonnie's eyes as she is standing next to Eddie by the door and winks at her. She can do nothing but smile in return.

"That's not all folks." Eddie says waving in his other guest. Coming through the doorway is a short and kind of pudgy person who couldn't look more than twelve.

"Oh my god! Wade!" Kim and Ron yell together.

"Oh, hey Wade!" Everyone else chimes in.

"Hey guys. I finally get to meet you all in person." Kim and Ron can tell Wade is nervous.

"Yea." Kim says with a huge smile and a hug for Wade. "You look very good Wade." Wade can't detect a hint of sarcasm in Kim's voice.

"Thanks Kim." Wade can't believe he's in public.

"Kim's right Wade-man. I'm so excited to finally meet you after four years of working together." Ron is just as excited to meet Wade as Kim is.

"That is a long time, isn't it?" Wade is trying to make small talk and is doing well with it, according to Eddie.

Ron answers Wade quickly. "Indeed Wade-man."

"To whom do I give this to?" Wade asks pointing to Jason's present. Kim takes it and puts it on her kitchen table with the rest of the presents as Wade goes around the room and shakes everyone else's hands. When Wade gets back to Eddie, Eddie leans over and whispers, "See, I told you they'd be great."

"Thanks Eddie." Wade is happy that Eddie had him come today.

"No big." Eddie says winking at Wade. Eddie and Wade share a hearty chuckle at Eddie's use of his girlfriend's phrase.

The party was full of dancing and conversing. Even Kim's parents and Jason's parents danced a lot. They were better than anyone could have thought possible. Jason is ready to open gifts but first Bonnie has something to say. "Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. I recently found out that my real dad is alive after all." With this, the whole room gets quiet. "Eddie helped us find each other," she says smiling at Eddie and patting him on the back. "I'd like to introduce my father...Dr. Drew Lipski." The only reaction everyone has to that statement is one of amazement and awe. Jason finally gets up and shakes Drew's hand and hugs him again after the shock of this revelation wears off. Drew just looks around the room in recognition to the others of what his daughter has just said.

Jason starts to open his first present, which is a sweater from his parents. He gets a 'Get-out-of-argument free' card from Bonnie. He says, "This card will come in handy, I know it," as he winks at Bonnie. Wade got Jason a special edition Kimmunicator replacing the one he had previously gotten for him. He gets forty brand new drumsticks from Zeta, Josh, Donald, Jim, Tim, and Monique. They all know when he gets really pissed and frustrated he'll beat the hell out of his drum set. Every time he plays that way, he breaks at least one drumstick. Monique also got him a few shirts from Club Banana. He got a book on martial arts from Yori, one he didn't have thanks to Eddie's help. Ron, Rufus, and Tara got Jason a year's supply of Nacos. Drew, Sheila, Kim's parents, and Kim all pitched in and got him a nice new watch because they realized he hasn't worn one in a while. After receiving all those gifts he says, "Thank you!" and "I love it!" He hugs everyone. He hugged Monique the longest because they've been reconnecting with each other lately. "Now Eddie, what'd you get me?" He looks at a rather small box with a card on it that has, "From: Eddie and Renee, To: Jason" written on it. Jason rips off the wrapping and breaks into laughter as he holds up the box of condoms for all to see. Everyone is looking at Eddie right now, especially Jason's parents and Drew and Sheila. Bonnie is standing right next to Eddie playfully slapping his chest while trying not to fall over from laughing so hard. Eddie is just leaning back against the wall. Eddie coolly says, "Hey, I thought it was very practical. And besides, when you're using them, for whatever reason, you can always remember me. Renee helped me pick them out." Eddie couldn't help but smile at that statement while looking at his pet, who is now blushing.

Jason is now on the ground and crying because he is laughing so hard. He can only muster out in good fun, "Sure, man. Whatever you say! Geesh!"

At this point, Eddie's cell phone rings. After talking on it for a moment, Eddie hurriedly kisses Kim goodbye and hugs Jason while wishing him a happy birthday before leaving. An hour goes by and before anyone knows it, a second. Kim and Jason are now starting to get worried about where Eddie went. Kim tries calling Eddie but his cell phone is turned off. Kim turns on her living room TV and it just so happened to be on the local news.

On the news was a late-breaking story….."As we reported earlier, a huge fire has killed two people. The officers on the scene say it was a probable arson. The house that burnt up was 4821 W Tower Rd."

It took Kim a couple of seconds before realizing that the address given was the new home of Eddie's parents. Kim tells everyone of the horrible news. Upon hearing this, everyone is stunned and feels their heart sink a little bit. Suddenly Kim rounds everyone up while trying to hold back some tears to find Eddie. They first head to the crime scene only to find a burnt pile of rubble. They next head to the hospital to find out there were no remains but because both cars were at home the residents were presumed dead. 'There was no way to get out. The fire consumed the house in three minutes at the most,' was all they could find out. They also find out that Eddie had gone back to the apartment he shares with Jason about half an hour ago.

* * *

**_The gun; the ill-begotten child of pain, fear, and revenge. Man's greatest and worst creation balled into a single, small object capable of taking life in mere seconds. Also, the gun is an object of mercy. To stop the pain. Any pain. All pain. This small man-made object can bring death instantly or can prolong the agony of dying. Death, itself, is a strange, yet, wondrous thing. Time goes on and death, along with life, are what everything has in common. From the simplest one celled organisms to humans themselves. Unborn. Life. Death. There is a good thing that comes from death Yes. One good thing. No more pain. You feel nothing. You are nothing. You are everything. You are at peace. No more pain. No more hurts. No more betrayals. No more lies. No more love. No more anything...except nothingness._**

'**Do it. You know you want to. End it. End the pain. Feel no more. Be at peace. No one loves you anymore anyway. No one alive that is. No reason for you to be alive. The gun is loaded. A solitary shot, a moment of immense heat and pain, and then this nightmare of a life is over. The pain will be over. Do it. You've nothing left to live for anyway. **_Shut up! NO! People care for you and you know it. You must live for yourself, and for Kim. Without you, she'd be dead right now. She needs you. A lot of people need you. Kim cares for you. Bonnie cares. Drew and Sheila care. Jason cares. A lot of people care. _**Give up. He's mine. He's dead. **_NO! Never! I'll never give up and neither will he! He's alive! He will continue to live, not for you or I, but for himself, for Kim, and for his friends. He'll do many good things as he already has. _**No! His life ends now. Why you ask? Because I am in control and I demand it! He's had a life of good deeds and accomplishments, and for what? Pain and suffering. Fear and revenge. It ends now. My way! **_NEVER! He deserves all the good things in life. He'll be prepared for the bad things because he has friends who love, respect, and care for him. He knows this. You'll lose, this time and the next and every time for the rest of forever, because he's not a quitter. He never has and never will.'_

As Kim enters the doorway she is crying along with everyone else, especially Ron, Jason, and Bonnie. Kim sees Eddie sitting at the table crying also. He sees Kim in the dining room while everyone else is outside of the doorway. He doesn't move although his eyes find Bonnie's. That's when Eddie remembered. Bonnie knows EXACTLY how he must be feeling right now. She knows what it feels like when you believe you've lost a parent. Jason says nothing about this because he knows that Eddie and Bonnie have become very close friends lately. After Bonnie's done consoling Eddie, Kim approaches him and sits on his lap. He holds her and cries on her shoulder as she cries on his. As they are holding each other, Eddie hears a small voice utter the following words, '**This isn't over yet. He will be mine….AT ANY COST!**'

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

_**We do not own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters from the Disney cartoon show. We also don't own any songs in future chapters, unless stated otherwise. We do reserve the right to make the characters in this story, even Kim and Ron, the way we see fit to progress the story. Thank you and continue reading please! Thank you once again!**_

_**- Eddro and Xeroid**_


	8. Chapter 8: Inner Turmoil And Insight

Kim looks shockingly at the gun on the table in front of Eddie. "What are you doing with that gun Eddie?" Kim asks as she moves slowly towards Eddie trying not to scare him into doing something stupid. She gets close to Eddie and puts her hands on his knees and looks into his tear-filled eyes. Kim doesn't know what to do or what to say and that's an unusual position for her to be in. Everyone else joins Kim and Eddie in the dining room. Kim takes the gun off of the table quickly before anyone can see it. Bonnie leaves Jason's side for a brief time to hug Eddie and to let him know that she is there for him anytime he needs her.

"How are you doing Eddie?" Mr. Possible asks Eddie.

Eddie looks around the room and says, "I'll be fine everyone. Thanks for your support. I hope you don't mind but I'd like to be left alone right now to get my head straight and my thoughts together." Everybody nods in understanding and hugs Eddie good-bye as they give him their condolences. As everyone heads out the door, Eddie sees Kim looking out of the window. He walks over to her and whispers in her ear, "You too sweetie."

Kim is surprised to hear this and says in return, "Are you sure Eddie?"

"Yes, I am sure Kimbie. Please take the gun with you for tonight. I don't want that around me tonight. Who knows what I might do." Eddie says the last sentence in a kind of pleading voice.

"Ok Eddie. Call me if you need ANYTHING at all sweetie, ok. I love you and I'm here for you no matter what." Kim says looking into Eddie's eyes.

"I love you too Kim." Eddie gives Kim a kiss on the lips and a long embrace before escorting her to the door. "Bye honey." Eddie says to his girlfriend.

"Bye Eddie." Kim answers back. Kim meets everyone down at their cars. Kim, Ron, and their parents all head back to Kim's house after taking Wade home. The others all head back to their respective homes and contemplate the night's events except for Jason, Bonnie, Drew, and Sheila who all head back to Drew and Sheila's home.

* * *

At Drew and Sheila's home, Jason and Bonnie are silent as they sit on a couch in the living room. Drew and Sheila are sitting on the other couch. Bonnie looks at Drew and says, "I know what Eddie must be going through right now." She gets up, walks over to Drew, and begins to cry into his arms. Jason and Sheila see this and understand what's happening immediately. The only thing the two of them can say is, "Damnit. Damnit all to hell."

After Bonnie and Drew are finished with their embrace, Sheila asks, "What do you think we can do for Eddie, Drew."

"I don't know Sheila. I honestly don't know," is Drew's reply.

Sheila gets an idea. "Can't we let him stay here if he needs to?"

Drew thinks about it for a couple of moments and says, "Well, of course he could. For all he's done for us, I think we owe it to him to help him out however we can."

As Drew and Sheila are having their conversation, Jason and Bonnie have gone into the kitchen to have a conversation of their own.

Jason looks at Bonnie and says, "Bonnie, you and Eddie have gotten close lately, haven't you? How do you feel about him?"

Bonnie answers back, "Yes. Eddie and I have gotten close lately. I think of him as the closest thing to a brother I've ever had. He's probably my best friend because he's so easy to talk to."

"I'm very glad to hear that Bonnie. He's very good at helping people. He's helped you, your mother and father, Sheila, Kim, Ron, Wade, and even myself. Knowing him as well as I think I do, he'll blame himself for not being able to help his parents." Jason proceeds to hug Bonnie.

After Bonnie and Jason hug, she says to him, "You're probably right Jason."

Jason looks back at Bonnie and asks her if she wants to go for a walk to which she agrees immediately. On the way out, Bonnie kisses Drew 'good-bye' and says, "We'll be back later dad."

* * *

After stepping outside for their walk, Bonnie holds Jason's right arm as she leans in close to him.

She stops and looks up at Jason. "Jason, do you have plans for the future? If so, what are they? Do they include me? I'm only asking because we haven't talked very much lately."

Jason stops to think. He answers his beloved back with, "I know I've not been around lately Bonnie. Plans for the future huh? Sure, I've got a few of those. I'd love to get married to this beautiful and wonderful chick named Bonnie that I know." At this, Bonnie smiles widely.

Jason continues, "I'd like to have kids, and I want to do SOMETHING that'll get me recognized. I want to do something with my life. Everyone talks about Eddie like he's some sort of god or something. Sure, he's my best friend, but sometimes I hate all the attention he gets."

Bonnie giggles a little and says to Jason, "Honey. You don't need to feel that way. So what if people don't think of you in the way they think of Eddie? Not too many people are as highly thought of as he is. No one can be a great person twenty-four hours a day, not even him. You're just as great as he is. I see it. Others may not, but I do and I love you for it!"

Jason smiles for the first time since the party and hugs Bonnie. "I love you too Bonnie."

After walking a little further, Bonnie asks, "What have you been up to lately and why are you gone at night?"

Knowing he can't keep secrets from Bonnie, Jason gives in but thinks to himself, 'Why that inquisitive little minx.' "Well, I've been learning a new form of martial arts for the last two weeks. I also have purchased a castle in Scotland. It can be where you and I get married."

Bonnie gives Jason a huge smile and they share a very long and very passionate kiss.

After the kiss, they talk some more. Bonnie starts. "Jason, do you ever wish things were different in your life?"

Jason asks, questioningly, "Whatcha mean?"

Bonnie answers, "I mean like different friends, different parents, different girlfriend. Things like that?"

"I've never wanted my girlfriend to be anyone other than you." Jason knows talking like this might very well get him laid soon. '**And what a wonderful present that would be.** **Tonight was MY special day after all. And somehow, SOME FUCKING way, Eddie managed to steal the spotlight once again! That fucking asshole!** _Stop it! It's not Eddie's fault! Quit thinking like that!_' Jason finally answers Bonnie, "I've never wanted different parents or different friends. They're all I could ever have hoped for."

Jason and Bonnie walk around for another half an hour before going back to Drew and Sheila's home.

* * *

The next morning, Jason is up bright and early to check on Eddie.

As he arrives to their apartment, Jason finds Eddie in bed. Jason goes over to the blinds and opens them up. "Wake up sleepy head."

Eddie turns around in bed and pulls a pillow over his head. "Damnit! Turn off that fucking sun!"

Jason laughs. "C'mon Eddie! You've gotta get up man." Jason throws a pillow at Eddie.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." Eddie sits up but only because he knows Jason won't stop until he gets up.

Jason helps him to his feet. "C'mon Eddie, I'll make you some breakfast."

Before Eddie sits down to eat, he hugs Jason and says, "I'm sorry if I ruined your birthday last night. I hope I didn't."

'**Damnit! Mr. Perfect strikes again!** _C'mon! He is sorry! It's not even his fault!_' "It's ok Eddie. It isn't your fault about what happened." Jason is sincere, even with his inner turmoil.

Eddie puts his face in his hands. "I know, but I'm still sorry."

Jason pats Eddie on the shoulder. "It's ok. How are you feeling today?"

"Blah……I need a beer." Eddie shakes his head quickly, as if trying to wake himself up.

"Ha! That bad huh? It'll get better." Jason cooks Eddie and himself some eggs and sausages with a side of hash browns.

Eddie brightens up a bit. "I know it will."

"Jason?" Eddie asks, picking at his food with his fork.

"Yes Ed?" Jason asks, also picking at his food with his fork.

"This food sucks major ass man." Eddie says with a little smile.

Jason looks right back at him and says, "I know. I know."

Eddie now starts to laugh, something he didn't think possible after last night. "Thanks Jason."

"What? For this piece of shit meal! Please don't thank me for that, please! You should be suing me instead." Jason says with a grin.

Eddie grins slightly himself. "Sue you for what? I've got just as much money as you do. Besides, I'm not thanking you for the meal alone. It is good though, all kidding aside. I'm thanking you for making me laugh. You always have been good at that."

Jason is taken aback by the insight Eddie is showing. "Well thanks man."

"No prob." Eddie plays with his food some more.

After a few minutes of eating, Jason asks Eddie, "What do you want to do today? Live life or wallow in a pool of self-pity and your own fesses?"

Eddie looks up and places his left thumb and index finger on his chin. "I like the pool of self-pity idea. It's very intriguing. I don't care for the fesses part too much, but the pool is doable. What kind of pool is it, might I ask? Is it a whirlpool, a jacuzzi, or a regular pool? This will affect my decision majorly."

Jason looks up and can't help but smile. "C'mon. Let's take the girls and go see a movie."

Eddie likes this idea. "Ok."

After a few more minutes of eating breakfast, Eddie can't help but ask, "What'd you do after you left here last night?"

"Bonnie and I talked. Man, I've missed that! Her and I talked to Drew and Sheila too. They said if you need them for anything to let them know ok." Jason thinks about his night last night.

"So really, do you wanna do anything today?" Jason hopes Eddie won't wallow all day.

Eddie doesn't know what he wants to do right now. "I don't know Jason. Let me poison myself with some more of this delicious food, and then I'll let you know."

"Ok." Jason says with a smile.

Eddie proceeds to eat some more food. After he's done, he says to Jason, "Thanks man. You always were a better chef than I was."

Jason winks at Eddie, and says, "Don't you forget it either. I can out cook you anytime, any place."

Eddie suddenly gets an idea. "I know what I want to do."

"What's that?" Jason is intrigued.

Eddie continues, "I'm gonna call Kim."

He proceeds to call Kim's cell phone. "Hello, sweetie?"

"Oh hey Eddie!" Kim is quite surprised that Eddie is calling her.

"I was wondering if you'd wanna go see a movie with me, and Jason and Bonnie?" Eddie hopes Kim will say 'yes'.

"I'd love to Eddie, but I can't. Wade needs us to go on a mission for him." Kim sounds very apologetic.

After thinking about it for a couple of moments, Eddie tells Kim, "I can't go with you on this mission honey. I just can't."

* * *

Kim can't believe what her boyfriend is saying. "What'd you say Eddie! You can't come on a mission! I understand you just lost your parents and you're grieving right now. Ron and I REALLY need you though. I mean, if it weren't for you, I would have died last time! Yes, I'm supposed to be fearless and can do anything, but I'm also human. Knowing I WOULD have been shot if you weren't there scares the shit out of me Eddie! I NEED you on this mission with me sweetie! I need you on every mission!"

Eddie knows Kim needs him as much as he needs her right now. "Ok. I'll come with you. I'll get Jason too."

Kim can tell Eddie sounds somewhat defeated. "Ok Eddie. We can talk after the mission. Wade's got a ride on the way to pick you guys up." Wade's always on the ball.

Eddie has a feeling this will be a good break of pace for himself. "Ok Kim. We'll be ready. Bye."

"Bye." Kim hangs up. Eddie hangs up himself and tells Jason to get ready for a mission to which Jason says, "About time I see some action! Put me in coach!"

* * *

After being dropped off in Los Angeles, Eddie and Jason say 'thanks' to Mr. Robinson, a pilot who Kim helped save a while back.

Kim and Ron are waiting for Eddie and Jason at a nuclear plant in southern L.A. Everyone is dressed in mission apparel, khakis and a black shirt.

"What's up Kim?" Eddie says to his girlfriend.

Kim informs Jason and Eddie of the sitch. "Wade says a couple of goons, possibly the Senors are in there right now trying to steal something. Possibly more weapons, I think."

Eddie confidently says, "C'mon. Let's get this over with."

Jason, Kim, and Ron look at each other in wonderment at Eddie's nonchalant, carefree attitude. He is usually Mr. Cautious. They follow him inside.

After several minutes of walking around, they find the Senors.

Kim yells out, "So it IS you goof-offs after all."

Senor Senior Junior answers back, "Father says I'm a jack-off, not a goof-off. Isn't that right father?"

Senor Senior Senior shakes his head and says out loud, "God Junior, you're an idiot and a disgrace to the family business."

"But father!" Junior's voice sounds as high-pitched and as girly as ever.

"But what, my son?" Senior doesn't really wanna know what his son wants.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Eddie screams at the top of his lungs. Dead silence is all that follows with all eyes on him. Eddie doesn't even notice as he says, "What the hell are you two idiots doing here? Put everything back before I hurt you."

"A threat Eddie?" Senor Senior Senior says to the now pissed off crime fighter.

"A promise Senor Dick-weed." Eddie calmly says back.

"Dick-weed father? That is not our name. It's Rodriguez, isn't it?" Junior shows his intelligence, (or lack of it) once again.

"Shut up!" Kim, Ron, Jason, Eddie, and Senor Senior Senior all say while looking at Senor Senior Junior.

"Eddie…..you can beat him up. Go ahead. " Senor Senior Senior says casually.

Eddie thinks to himself, 'Let's get this god damned thing over with.'

Before anyone realizes what is going on, Eddie is already on Senor Senior Junior and is pummeling the proverbial shit out of him. You could smell that ka-ka from a mile away. Foul stuff, that.

'**C'mon, finish him off. Stop the pain! Kill him before he kills you.** _NO! Stop! Quit hitting him Eddie! You're not like this! You don't hurt people._ **Shut the hell up! They're criminals and criminals killed your parents! Perhaps these two didn't themselves, but then again, they could have. **_Stop it! This isn't right Eddie. You know this isn't fair to them. Look into their eyes.'_

Eddie freezes for just a second to look into Junior's tear filled and black and blue eyes. All he sees is total and utter fear. '_What have I done?_' is his first thought and is followed by, '**Serves him right!**' Senior is now trying to help Junior. Big mistake! Eddie beats the shit out of him too.

Kim, Jason, and Ron are just now getting to Eddie and the Senors.

"What the hell have you done Eddie?" Ron asks.

Eddie lets go of Senior and just walks away. Jason helps Junior up while Ron gets Senior up and walking himself. Kim goes running after Eddie.

She finally catches up with him, sitting on the ground outside, and asks Eddie, "What the hell was that in there?"

Eddie just continues looking at the ground.

"Eddie? You-who? You there?" Kim says as she waves a hand in front of Eddie and snaps her fingers.

Eddie looks up at Kim to acknowledge he hears her and looks back down again.

Kim now understands what has just happened and sits down next to her boyfriend. "Eddie…..honey. I think I understand what happened. I've never seen you act like that though. You had a look, an evil look, in your eyes. I can't say I liked it. I think I now understand why you didn't want to come today."

"I came because you wanted, nay NEEDED, me here. I'd do anything I can to make you safe and happy. But damnit! I almost killed two people today. Part of me wanted to, to ease the pain of my own parents' deaths. The other part of me understood I was doing something wrong. I'd never do that on purpose." That last sentence was more to reassure himself than to convince Kim. She consoles him with, "I know sweetie. I know you wouldn't."

With that, Eddie puts his head on Kim's left shoulder and begins to cry without any signs of stopping, something he should have done last night.

Ron and Jason are inside, thinking about what they both just witnessed. Jason says aloud, "I don't think we should make him mad." He thinks to himself, 'Man, I'm going to have to train a little more to be able to stand my ground with Eddie. Damnit.'

Ron recites something Eddie once taught him, "A man without a care is a dangerous man."

The police show up and arrest the Senors.

* * *

That night, Eddie is alone at home when a ring comes from the doorbell. He yells at the door, "Come in."

Suddenly Bonnie walks up to Eddie and sits on the couch, right next to him. "I hear you had an eventful day today."

Bonnie can tell Eddie looks ashamed. "Yea. Damnit. I could have killed them Bonnie."

"But you didn't! You could have but you didn't Eddie. Remember that." Bonnie lifts Eddie's chin up with her left hand and looks him in the eyes.

She continues and tries to console her friend. "Eddie, you're going through something hard. Everyone understands that. You might be my best friend in the world. I can talk to you about anything and I know you're listening. You're as great a person as they come. No one is perfect Eddie. You know that as well as I do."

"I know Bonnie." Eddie truly knows Bonnie is right.

Bonnie continues. "If there's anything you need to talk about, anything you need to do, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Bonnie." With that, Eddie kisses Bonnie's left cheek.

After Bonnie is done blushing and Eddie is done smiling, he says, "Bonnie?"

"Yes?" Bonnie wonders what Eddie wants to say.

"There's something I'd like to say to you." Eddie clears his throat a little bit.

"I'm all ears." Bonnie flicks her ears to make sure they are ready and working. Eddie sees this and smiles ever so sensitively.

"If Jason didn't have you and I didn't have Kim, I can think of no one else I'd like to be with than you." Bonnie is a little shocked and very taken aback by Eddie's confession.

Bonnie stutters a bit before continuing. "Wow Eddie. I don't know what to say. Thank you. That is very sweet of you to say. You always have been the sweetest person to me."

Eddie isn't at all surprised by Bonnie's niceness and sincerity. "Thank you Bonnie."

"You're welcome. You don't mind if I tell you a secret of my own now, do you?" Bonnie clears her throat ever so gently.

"No, of course not. Go ahead." Eddie wonders what bombshell Bonnie is going to lay on him.

"Well, I've always had a thing for you. Ever since 2nd grade when I moved here to Middleton. You were the first person to say 'hi' and to show me around. You were always sweet to me and you even helped me with my math homework. I wouldn't have passed math without you. I know I hardly talked to you in high school, and I'm truly sorry for that. I guess meeting rich snobs will do that to you. I am sorry that I didn't stick up for you." Bonnie looks down, ashamed of her 'past life'.

"It's ok Bonnie. It's not your fault. I'm surprised you've felt that way since 2nd grade. That's a long time to be silent, isn't it?" Eddie says to Bonnie with a little wink of his left eye."

"Yeah. Well, we've both learned something new about each other tonight, haven't we Eddie?" Bonnie playfully pokes Eddie in the ribs and smiles. This gets Eddie to smile also.

Bonnie brightens up. "I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders Eddie!"

Eddie brightens up himself. "Good Bonnie. I'm glad you feel better. I feel better myself."

Bonnie and Eddie hug for a couple of minutes before Eddie says, "What do you want to do now?"

Bonnie shyly says, "How about you show me some of those martial arts moves you know."

Eddie is very curious about Bonnie's request. "Ok. But why?"

"To give us more time to hang out together and I may need to use them someday if you and Jason aren't around." Bonnie hopes this will get Eddie happy and excited. It does.

"Ok. You got me. Let's go." Eddie and Bonnie spend the next two hours working on some fundamentals of martial arts.

* * *

It's eleven o'clock as Jason enters the oh-so familiar warehouse that has kind of become a second home to him. He is feeling quite well and ready tonight. That is strange for him of late. He just wasn't himself before his birthday party. He realized how to laugh again. He also realized he has a lot of people who care for him.

The two-hour session seems to last only five minutes. Jason is ready to go for another two hours but heads home to talk to Bonnie. After Jason leaves, Monkey Fist gets a phone call, a phone call that isn't too well accepted by Monkey Fist. After hanging up the phone angrily, Monkey Fist walks over to Duff Killigan and says, "Damn that Kim Possible and double damn that one partner of hers, Eddie Probable. He's gotten Drakken and Shego to go all fancy pants nice, he's helped put all of the other villains in jail for life, and now he's put the Senors into a prison hospital ward. It's up to you and me now Killigan."

Killigan is angry now himself. "Aye. All of those other bozos are daft man." Monkey Fist looks at Killigan, smiles, and says, "Aye."

Killigan leaves and Monkey Fist walks over to his two ninja pupils. "I see you got the job done, my pupils. Good work."

"No problem boss." The leader of the two pupils says.

"Piece of pie…..I mean cake." The second and less educated of the two says.

"I think that our 'stunt' has had an adverse effect. It seems to have made this Probable boy a walking machine of destruction. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage. Shall we go on with Phase Two?" Monkey Fist laughs hysterically as his two pupils stand next to him.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

_**We do not own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters from the Disney cartoon show. We also don't own any songs in future chapters, unless stated otherwise. We do reserve the right to make the characters in this story, even Kim and Ron, the way we see fit to progress the story. Thank you and continue reading please! Thank you once again!**_

_**- Eddro and Xeroid**_


End file.
